Viva La Vida
by KelvinWang
Summary: 18世纪末的巴黎，革命的暗流正在地下汹涌。而纸醉金迷的王爵显贵们还浑然不觉他们眼中的"下民"们已经开始磨刀霍霍。在这阶级之间剑拔弩张的关头，出身面包房的穷丫头亚丝翠却发现尊贵的诺曼底公爵希卡普正有意无意地一步步进入她的生活，在令她怀疑与畏惧的同时却渐渐对他那温柔的眸子与坦诚的善意失去抵抗力。然而风起云涌的大革命却让他们无暇演出一幕灰姑娘的童话。包含原创人物，HE结局。
1. 第一章

远处圣母院晨祷的钟声将他从出神中惊醒。他自己也不知道方才是缘何陷入沉思的，而这似乎并不重要。他从自己方才呆坐着的红皮扶手椅里站起身来，轻轻拉开厚厚的天鹅绒后窗帘，让清早明媚的晨光毫无阻碍地如流水般从宽敞的落地窗泻进屋内，照亮了他身后名贵厚重的橡木书桌，花样繁缛奢华的波斯地毯，镶着漂亮嵌板纤尘不染的天花板，以及四面墙上挂着的名贵油画和肖像。他有些慵懒地伸了下懒腰，享受般地任阳光倾泻在他那年轻俊朗的脸和头顶有些凌乱的红褐色头发上，一边眺望着窗外修剪平整的绿油油的花园草坪和白色大理石喷泉。喷泉石栏上用花体字'H'纹饰的家徽清晰可见。他喉咙里发出一声惬意的咕哝，又回身坐到了方才起身的靠椅里。

"大人，您的报纸和咖啡。"一个年轻女仆一手托着银托盘，一只手推开书房厚厚的桃花心木门说道。"放在桌子上吧。"他向桌子挥了挥手，女仆依言毕恭毕敬地将托盘放在了桌子上，随后将光洁如象牙的瓷杯与盏托摆好，斟满一杯浓浓的热咖啡，按照他日常的喜好加上白砂糖和牛奶用银匙轻轻搅拌着。他伸出一只纤长白皙的手拿起那份报纸，用桌上的象牙裁纸刀熟练地将它裁开，翡翠色的眼睛漫不经心地扫过题头的日期：

1789年6月13日。

他匆匆扫过占了整个第一栏的关于国王意图继续征税的冗长报道，看着看着微微皱起了眉头，当看到最后几段尖刻暗讽的评论之后不禁轻蔑地哼了一声。他丢开报纸，伸手接过女仆刚刚调好的咖啡递到嘴边，吹去热气之后轻轻抿了一口，醇厚的香气让他不由自主地微微闭上了眼睛。

而他还没来及喝上第二口，却被一阵远远的骚动声打断了。女仆进门后并没有关闭房门，此时从门外走廊远远地传来了一个小女孩不满而带着哭腔的尖声叫嚷，而内容却因为距离而模糊不清。他竖起耳朵又听了听，随后放下了咖啡，"是谁又惹维奥莱特不开心了？"他开口问道，向身边的女仆投去一个疑问的眼神。"是。。。小姐刚到饭厅，是因为几天后的生日宴会的事情。。。"他扬了扬眉毛，示意她继续说下去。"厨师请示小姐要吃什么样的生日蛋糕，而今天小姐不知道因为什么突发奇想，一定要吃上周在博泽克侯爵家野餐会上的那种带野树莓果酱的奶油蛋糕，厨子表示为难，小姐就有些不开心。。。""哦哦，我知道了。"他站起身来，理了理自己孔雀绿色镶金边丝绸晨服的领口，"这事还是交给我来处理，是我有点把她惯坏了。。。"他嘴里嘟哝着走向门口，"通知厨房现在可以开早饭了。"

他一进饭厅就看见他的小维奥莱特正气鼓鼓地坐在大餐桌旁她专属的雕花小餐椅里，粉嘟嘟的小脸涨得通红，长长的睫毛下跟他一样的翡翠色的大眼睛里强忍着泪珠，正撅着小嘴生闷气，让他看了既心疼又感到好笑。她身边的两个的男仆束手无策地悻悻站着，看见他进门顿时松了口气。"早安我的小夜莺，"他语调轻快地招呼道，正在赌气的小人抬头望见是他，布满阴云的小脸顿时就放了晴。"哥哥！"她欢快地叫了一声，从椅子上跳了下来向他跑去，后者顺势蹲下身来接住了扑过来的娇小身躯。"我听说你又耍小脾气了？"他举起她转了几个圈之后又把她放回到她的小椅子中问道，"。。。明明是他们先欺负我，不给我做我想吃的生日蛋糕的。。。"维奥莱特的小嘴又撅了起来。"你马上就要7岁了，我的小维奥莱特。。。"他抬手轻抚着小女孩那浓密的红褐色鬈发说道，"不能再像这样一有不开心就像个不懂事的小孩子似的耍小性子，有什么事情跟我说就是了，何必一定要难为索尔森太太。。。"维奥莱特听罢一声不吭，依旧噘着嘴把头靠到他的怀里。

"你是想吃上次在博泽克家里野餐吃的蛋糕么？"他轻轻拍着她的后背问道，"是的！"小姑娘顿时来了精神，"哥哥你还记着么？就是那只淋上野树莓酱的大蛋糕，真的是好好吃呀！我吃了一块还想吃，还是海瑟姐姐又给我切了一大块。。。""噗。。。你还知道你是个小馋猫。。。"他不禁莞尔，宠溺地伸手轻轻捏了捏她那肉嘟嘟的小脸。"索尔森太太上次又没有去，她当然不会知道你到底想吃什么样的蛋糕了，这样吧，我派人去博泽克家，请上次做那只蛋糕的厨师再给你做一只更大的蛋糕给你过生日，好不好？""太好了！太好了！"小姑娘闻言兴奋地叫了起来，开心地拍着手，"还是哥哥你最好！"她搂住他的脖子在他脸上亲了一口，一丝微笑不由自主地从他脸上漾开。"好啦好啦，现在该吃饭了我的小维奥莱特，乖乖地听话，"他把她放回到餐椅上，回头向身边的男仆低声嘱咐了几句，后者鞠了一躬便出门去了。

等到早餐临近尾声的时候男仆回来了。"怎么样？"他喝完了最后一口咖啡问道。"老爷，侯爵小姐说上次野餐会的蛋糕不是他们府上的厨子烤的。。。"看见维奥莱特小姐的小脸骤然晴转多云他连忙补上了一句。"那天他们府上的甜品师身体不舒服，所以他们是买的巴士底狱广场西侧一家面包房的蛋糕。侯爵小姐说店主的姓氏记不太清楚了，如果维奥莱特小姐喜欢吃的话，她可以再命人找那家去做。""巴士底狱西。。。"他沉吟道。。。随即向男仆挥了挥手。"去告诉博泽克侯爵小姐我很感谢她，不用她费心了。"看见自己的妹妹小脸又挂不住他连忙安慰道，"别难过我的小馋猫，我今天正好要出门去凡尔赛宫觐见陛下，到时候路过那家店让他们给你做就是了。""真的？"小姑娘立马又有了笑脸。"当然是真的了，哥哥什么时候骗过你？"他不禁莞尔，要想哄一个小孩子开心真是一件再简单不过的事情了。"那你到时候告诉他们要多放些野树莓酱！""好好好我的小馋猫，我记着了。"他嘴里应着站起身来。"不过你可要在家乖乖地听家庭教师的话不许再胡闹了。""我一直很乖的！"维奥莱特有些不满地撅起了小嘴。"那我出门的时候可要继续这么乖下去哦。"他轻轻吻了吻她的额头。随后吩咐身边侍奉的女仆，"告诉戈博准备好马车，我换好衣服就动身。"

当男仆给他换好觐见国王用的礼服，坐进用家徽纹饰的华贵的四轮马车里时，他才总算是有了一段难得的独处时间。他把头向后仰靠在柔软的黑色天鹅绒靠垫上，轻轻叹了口气。这趟旅途他本不想前往，但是有了他对他心爱的小维奥莱特的承诺，此次出行总算不是他原想的那样徒劳而无趣。

此次国王的召见他是一点兴趣都没有，他不用去都知道这肯定与今早报纸上说的征税有关。尽管他平时总是谨小慎微地置身于政治之外，但是这种大事难免也要找到他的头上。没办法，谁叫他是法兰西王国统治阶级最尊贵的一员，身份显赫的诺曼底公爵，希卡普•哈道克公爵阁下呢？由于父母的早逝，年仅25岁的他年级轻轻就接管了诺曼底公爵的爵位和财产，还有抚养他唯一的妹妹维奥莱特•哈道克公爵小姐的责任。已故的史图依克•哈道克公爵曾是法兰西舰队的总指挥，贵族院的头面人物，也是路易十六国王陛下最倚仗的左膀右臂。而希卡普作为他的长子和继承人，也得到了法兰西王室的特别恩宠。遗憾的是老哈道克公爵夫妇的其他孩子都不幸夭折，直到最后公爵夫人沃尔卡在生完维奥莱特之后不幸去世，而老公爵也在不久之后在悲痛中追随爱妻而去。万幸的是维奥莱特最后还是顽强的活了下来，并在哥哥无微不至的呵护下渐渐长大。自从父母离世之后，维奥莱特就成了希卡普世上仅存的亲人，也成了他认为这个世界上唯一值得他疼爱的人，因此他对妹妹的溺爱便可以理解了。他简直不能忍心拒绝她的任何一个要求，哪怕这个要求是多么荒诞不经他也会尽全力去满足。小维奥莱特简直就是他和她的母亲沃尔卡的翻版，对亡母的思念和对妹妹的宠爱使他简直不能忍受看到她哪怕有丝毫的不快乐。

尽管出身贵族，但希卡普•哈道克公爵阁下却和上流社会的那些纸醉金迷的花花公子迥然不同。受过最良好教育的他对科学和艺术抱有浓厚的兴趣，在贵族社交圈子中也只喜欢出入各种文学与科学沙龙，而不是穷奢极欲的舞会与宴会。为人谦和，彬彬有礼，而又求知欲旺盛的他深得当时最博学的学者诸如拉瓦锡，拉格朗日，拉普拉斯的欣赏与提携。而最令和他身份地位相同的上流社会不解的是，拥有可观财产和身份的他却日常需求很简单，从不在赛马场上一掷千金，从不在和他同龄的贵族小姐们身上挥金如土，何况相貌英俊地位显赫如他至今还尚未婚娶，而他本人似乎也并不操心这事。恰恰相反，他倒是对他所认识的生活窘困的平民学者与学生慷慨解囊，并和他们一起平起平坐谈论科学与艺术而一点都不摆架子。与其他贵族不同，对于那些广大不像他这么幸运的平民阶层，天性善良的他总是抱着一颗同情与悲悯之心。作为贵族院的一员，而且是国王路易十六的亲信，他眼看着统治阶级加在第三阶层身上的税收越来越繁重，各种盘剥也愈演愈烈，他对此既深感厌恶，又有些无可奈何。和那些精神麻木只知道享乐的老爷们不同，天性聪颖的他已经开始敏锐的感觉到一股潜在的汹涌暗流正在歌舞升平的巴黎下涌动，对此他深感不安，又一时没有对策。毕竟，像他这样的"另类"贵族，尽管身份显赫深受尊敬，但是还是很少会有人把他这个年轻人的警告当回事。

戛然而止的马蹄声，将他从思绪中拖了回来。透过马车窗户他瞥见了巴士底狱的高高城墙与塔楼。"老爷，我们到了巴士底狱广场。"车夫一边拉开车门放下台阶一边说道，"不知道这是不是您吩咐要停一下的这家面包房。。。？"他拿马鞭像旁边一指，希卡普顺着他望去，只见一爿门面很小的铺子，在两边琳琅满目的商铺之中显得并不起眼，只有一块面包形的招牌显示了这是一家面包房。"贺芙森。。。"他努力辨识着上面晦暗的字迹道。"应该是这里了，我进去一下就出来。"

"老爷，有什么事情我替您进去吧，这里看起来。。。"车夫有点犹豫地搔了搔下巴，"不像是您这种身份应该进的地方。""不必，"希卡普微微一笑摆了摆手，"这是你家维奥莱特小姐吩咐的大事，我还是亲自去的好。""那老爷留下神，我在这等您回来。"车夫立即会意。整个哈道克公爵府上下都知道自家老爷是有多宠他们的公爵小姐，便也不再多言。

希卡普公爵阁下用手杖轻轻顶开这家店铺的门走了进去，立即被铺面而来的一阵热气和新烤面包的香气裹住。一串通报来客的铃铛响立刻引起了柜台前一对衣着寒酸中年夫妇的注意。男人生的身材结实，头顶已经秃了，正在戴着手套用夹子把面包坯塞进炉膛。女人戴着头巾，身上沾满了面粉，正在一头的案板上揉面。看见来人华贵的服饰夫妇两人不禁吃了一惊，连忙停下手中的活计，女人屈膝行礼，男人把帽子摘了下来紧张地捏在手里，毕恭毕敬地向这个显贵的主顾鞠躬。

"请问是贺芙森先生么？"希卡普尽量平和地微笑着示意他们不必多礼。"是的老爷，费恩•贺芙森为您效劳，不知老爷您是。。。？"那男人又鞠了一躬说道。"我是希卡普•哈道克公爵。。。"此言一出希卡普便感到一阵后悔，因为这在巴黎如雷贯耳的名字让眼前这对受宠若惊的夫妇更是感到诚惶诚恐俯首帖耳，这让他心里一阵心酸。"我此次来是想问问上星期在博泽克侯爵家的野餐会上面的蛋糕是不是你们的杰作？就是那个带野树莓果酱的奶油蛋糕。"他尽快简明地说明了来意。

看见夫妇两人面面相觑的神情他心里不由得一紧。如果不是这家的话，他又去哪里找他的小维奥莱特说的那种蛋糕？一想到她那含泪的翡翠色大眼睛他的心就要碎了。半天费恩•贺芙森才战战兢兢地开了口："。。。实在是抱歉，爵爷，小的不记得做过什么带树莓酱的蛋糕。。。您还是另请高明吧。。。"他那一脸惋惜的神情显然是心疼那从手里飞走的横财。听了这句话希卡普心里一凉，连最后的一丝希冀都烟消云散。"抱歉打搅了，"他有些沮丧地说道，转身向门口走去。

而他还没有摸到门把手，就听见身后那个女人的一声喊叫，"您留步，爵爷，请您留步！"他回过头去，有些疑惑地看了一眼那个激动的满面红光的女人，"贺芙森夫人，您。。。""我刚刚想起来，给博泽克爵爷家的蛋糕是我的侄女做的。"听到这句话希卡普的心里又燃起一丝喜悦的火焰。"那太好了，"他转身走回到他们面前，"那可否请她再为我做一只一样的蛋糕呢？"

"当然可以，爵爷，听凭您的吩咐，我这就喊她来。"那女人说着掀开了通往后厨的门帘，"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！快出来，现在有活要给你做！"


	2. 第二章

亚丝翠•贺芙森讨厌在面包房的日子。

但是除此之外她没有别的选择，自从她乡下务农一辈子的父母病逝之后，费恩叔叔和婶婶就成了她在世上仅存的亲人。假如不是他们好心把自己收养到巴黎来，她的处境肯定要比现在糟糕的多。毕竟，一个有着漂亮脸蛋而又无依无靠的年轻姑娘有着千万种堕落到万劫不复的途径。

而她清楚地知道自己在叔叔婶婶家也不是白吃面包的。生于一个农民家庭，她晓得虽然父母从未提过，但是也满心希望能生个男孩来帮忙照料农活。而天性倔强不服输的她也绝不愿意示弱，干起农活来能顶上两个大小伙子，而在灵巧方面更是没有一个男人能比得上她。父母对她既无比疼爱又深感歉疚，在贵族小姐们都在弹钢琴读诗歌穿着漂亮的花裙子去赴舞会的时候，他们可怜的小亚丝翠却在挤牛奶晒干草烤面包甚至帮着父亲一起拉犁除草。以他们家低微的地位，每一口面包都要用血汗来挣，绝没有养着无所事事之辈的道理。

而住到了叔叔婶婶家后情况依旧没什么变化。父母的离世似乎彻底将笑容从亚丝翠的脸上抹去了。她每天没日没夜的干活，又聪颖异常，不到一年的时间就已经会做贺芙森面包房里面出售的各种糕点。除了帮叔叔婶婶在后厨打理面包房之外，她还揽下了做饭，买菜，照顾自己的堂弟堂妹等各种日常杂活，街坊邻里没有一个不说贺芙森夫妇收养了他们的侄女是捡了个大便宜的。这一点费恩夫妇两人也是心知肚明，对亚丝翠也是视如己出，以至于亚丝翠已经到了22岁的年纪了，他们也舍不得把温顺能干的她轻易许嫁他人。

而这丝毫不是因为亚丝翠•贺芙森根本嫁不出去。事实上，她这一朵玫瑰早已是附近街区和她身份相当的小伙子们朝思暮想的对象。常年的体力劳动使她的身材始终保持在最佳状态，曲线柔美纤细而又不失力量；一头齐腰的浓密金色秀发就像盛夏阳光下的成熟麦田，闪耀着大自然最丰饶的色泽；一双白皙的小手虽然已经被老茧爬满但依旧诱人；圆圆的脸蛋带着只有劳动者才有的健康的浅玫瑰色，上面缀着自然红润的樱唇；而前额刘海下掩映着的一双冰蓝色双眸，波光流转间足以让凡尔赛宫中玛丽王后的全部珠宝都黯然失色。假如把她稍加打扮配上得体的衣裙，翩翩出现在莺燕云集的上流社会的舞会上，将会有成打的公爵伯爵争先恐后地拜倒在她的石榴裙下，倘若她能有一条属于自己的石榴裙。

以亚丝翠的容貌，在这物欲横流纸醉金迷的巴黎完全可以轻轻松松地攀龙附凤扶摇直上，成为附加子弟争相趋附的金丝雀，趁着年轻美貌好好过几年风流快活的富贵日子。而她似乎连想都没有这样想过。她把自己那一头瀑布般的金发紧紧地扎在头巾里，任凭自己的双手和脸蛋沾满面粉，常年躲在贺芙森家面包房的狭窄闷热的后厨中，除了每天买菜洗衣之外几乎很少出门。对于那些对她垂涎三尺的富家恶少她总是小心提防敬而远之从不给对方以下手的机会，而至于那些平时与她天天照面的贫民子弟的追求与殷勤她也漠然置之。像她这样的年轻姑娘有心上人么？没有人知道。连费恩•贺芙森夫妇都不知道自己早已到了婚嫁年龄的漂亮侄女心里到底有什么打算。每当有人前来求亲询问她的意见时，亚丝翠一开始总是默不作声，随后总会有她自己无法反驳的理由婉言拒绝，有时甚至连费恩夫妇都替她感到着急，而她却似乎置身事外，丝毫不操心自己的终身大事，依旧每天帮着叔叔婶婶打理着面包房，甚至偶尔心血来潮自己创新做出一两种小糕点，让这个夹缝中求生的小生意能勉强维持下去。

而说起这个博泽克侯爵家的野餐蛋糕，也是一个意外。那天费恩夫妇出门去吊唁一个刚离世不久的远方亲戚，留下亚丝翠一个人在店里照看生意。侯爵家的仆人就来了，说是要加紧做一只大号的野餐蛋糕。亚丝翠当然不愿意推掉这一笔送上门的生意，连忙自己动起手来。由于主顾地位显赫，她自作主张地用上了最好的面粉，黄油和牛奶，还灵光一现浇上了自己亲自采摘亲自制作的野树莓果酱。经过了大半天的功夫，蛋糕终于烤成交给了博泽克家的人。晚上费恩夫妇回来听她说起这事，虽然对自己的如此自作主张就接下了如此尊贵的主顾的生意颇有微词，但是事后博泽克侯爵家也并没有对这个蛋糕有任何意见，这件事也就这么过去了。

直到今天尊贵的诺曼底公爵希卡普•哈道克阁下亲自光临。

当听到自己婶婶呼喊自己名字的时候，亚丝翠正在后厨用一根大木杵搅拌着桶里新做的鲜奶油。之前前厅的响动并没有引起她的注意，她连忙放下木杵，匆匆在围裙上擦干净手，拢了拢被汗水浸湿贴在前额上的刘海，便提着裙子走到门边，正撞见她那满面红光的婶婶挑着门帘有些焦急地向着昏暗的后厨张望。

"来了个有钱的爵爷，点名要你上个星期为博泽克侯爵家做的蛋糕，你注意规矩点。"看见她到来婶婶连忙低声地叮嘱了几句。亚丝翠闻言微微皱了皱眉头，有点好奇自己上次临场发挥的蛋糕为何莫名引来如此的特别关注。她点了点头，便从她婶婶身边经过走进了前厅。

隔着柜台站在她面前的是一个年轻贵族男子。他一身华贵的孔雀绿色镶金滚边丝绸礼服，上面镶着的黑色天鹅绒缎带反射着金属般的色泽，映衬着他那如大理石般俊美而又显得有些害羞的温和面孔。红褐色头发下的一双翡翠色的眼睛落在她脸上时微微睁大了一些，而却没有流露出她所见惯的酒色之徒所流露出的垂涎三尺的欲望，而只是纯粹的惊奇，欣赏和一种她尚不能理解的光彩。在他的目光注视下她突然没来由地感到一阵小小的心慌，连忙低垂了眼皮屈膝行礼，令她颇感惊奇的是这位爵爷在愣了片刻后，居然也轻扶帽檐颔首向她还了个礼。

"贺芙森小姐么？"来人开了腔，声音温柔平和，没有一般贵族的颐指气使与目空一切。"请问是你上周为博泽克侯爵家烤制的野餐蛋糕么？"

"是的爵爷，"她低头答道，由于等级差距的制约，再加上自己是未婚女子，她不能直视对方，但口气却不卑不亢，"愿意为您再次效劳。"

"贺芙森小姐真是好手艺，上次那只蛋糕我的妹妹维奥莱特吃过之后赞不绝口到现在还念念不忘。"那位爵爷的声音在提到他妹妹的时候明显地流露出几分柔情。"再过四天就是她的7岁生日了，不知道能不能有劳贺芙森小姐为她再做一只同样口味的生日蛋糕？"

"当然可以，不知爵爷这次有什么特殊要求？"她终于抬起头直视着他的脸，望进那两汪春水一般明净而深邃的翠绿。目光相错之际他似乎有点窘迫，微微低下头避开了她那有些反抗的目光，同时耳光微微泛红，在他那白皙的皮肤衬托下显得更加明显。

有趣，她还是第一次看见一个爵爷会在女人的注视下红脸。

"额。。。蛋糕做大些，"他随口答道，眼睛依旧回避着她盯着自己擦得光亮的皮靴，"上面多加些野树莓酱，维奥莱特似乎很喜欢它，"说到这句时他嘴角露出一丝腼腆的微笑，她不得不承认眼前的这位爵爷不仅不像其他贵族老爷一样令人生厌，甚至还有几分可爱。

"另外。。。"他抬起头来望着她，依旧有点不好意思地躲闪着她探询的目光，"可否有劳贺芙森小姐费心在上面写上：'祝亲爱的维奥莱特7岁生日快乐'，落款。。。"他顿了顿，似乎下面的话很难说出口似的，"落款就属'爱你的希卡普'吧。"此时他的脸从耳根到下巴已经完全红了，就像白桌布上泼上了勃艮第红葡萄酒一样，同时脸上却露出一丝温柔的微笑，虽然看似呆傻，但是亚丝翠却感到有种阳光照在身上般的温暖与感动。

看见他那近乎羞怯的表情亚丝翠不禁莞尔，"原来爵爷的大名叫希卡普？"她情不自禁地揶揄道。"注意你的言语，亚丝翠！"站在她身后的婶婶立即呵斥道。亚丝翠立刻意识到自己的失礼，连忙屈膝行礼道歉，而希卡普似乎对这小小的冒犯并不十分介意，反而被贺芙森家里人的客套弄的有些局促。"我们这丫头不懂礼貌还请爵爷饶她这一次。"贺芙森夫人陪着笑脸屈膝道歉道，"爵爷也不要太客气'小姐'长'小姐'短的这么叫她，直接叫她亚丝翠就好。'"

亚丝翠默不作声地低着头，心里对这些繁文缛节很是不屑，但是在自己婶婶面前也不能说什么。她抬了抬眼皮偷偷瞄了一眼希卡普，见他依旧红着脸，但是脸上的笑意已然消失，取而代之的是一种有些不耐烦的懊丧神色。不经意之间两人的目光又一次碰到了一起，她清楚地看见他的嘴角情不自禁地向上勾起，这让她的脸没来由地红了一下，连忙把头垂得更低了。

"那么就有劳你们了，三天之后我会派人来取蛋糕，价格不是问题，只是希望这个蛋糕做得越棒越好。"他拿起了靠在柜台上面的手杖，"那我就先告辞了。"他像柜台里的三个人点头致意之后，便向门口走去。

"爵爷尽管放心，我们保证令爵爷和公爵小姐满意。"费恩•贺芙森忙不迭地答应道。"爵爷慢走，亚丝翠，还不去送送爵爷？"亚丝翠感到婶婶轻轻推了推她的肩膀，连忙向前迈了两步。"不用。。。"希卡普抬起一只手，然而亚丝翠已经走上前来帮他把门打了开来，他犹豫了一下，最后还是优雅地向她点了点头，侧身从她身边钻出了狭小的门洞。

骤然缩小的间距让亚丝翠感到一阵内心的狂跳，她极力平稳住自己加快的呼吸，用手稳稳地扶住门。虽然只有一眨眼的功夫，但这么近的距离还是让她嗅到了他身上的喷着的淡淡香水，淡雅的茉莉清香像小手般撩拨着她的鼻子，让她的脸又一次抑制不住地红了起来。

等他走出面包房的门转过身来，亚丝翠才抬起头来，她望了一眼希卡普身后装饰华美的四轮马车，最后目光又落到了他那带着浅浅温和笑意的脸上，后者正微微低着头望着她。"请亚丝翠小姐这几天多费心了，"他轻声道，依旧是微微红着脸。

"您太客气了爵爷。。。"她刚张口，却被希卡普举起一只手止住了，"叫我希卡普就好，"他补充道，声音诚恳得让她有些惊讶。她抬起自己那双探询的蓝眼睛望着他的翡翠色眸子，那澄澈的目光中她看不见一丝虚伪，只有坦率，友善和一丝她不能理解的情愫。"那么再会了，亚丝翠小姐。"他显得有些局促，似乎意识到刚才自己的失态，回身走向马车。等候在一旁的马车夫连忙拉开了门，希卡普钻进车内，向依旧站在门边的亚丝翠笑着挥了挥手，便用手杖敲了敲车顶，车夫便扬鞭催马，很快马车就消失在了巴士底狱广场的人流之中。


	3. 第三章

"朕亲爱的哈道克公爵，"路易十六国王陛下斜靠在铺着天鹅绒与紫貂裘的华贵靠椅上，眼睛漫不经心地端详着自己胖手上戴着的大块戒指，"关于朕要向第三等级加收税款的事情你怎么看？"

见片刻之内对方并没有回答，他微微抬起头，注视着圆桌对面低头不语的年轻贵族，见他似乎正在出神有点惊诧地微微扬起了眉毛。坐在希卡普身边的一个年长贵族乔格森伯爵—老公爵史图依克的表弟—轻轻咳嗽了一声，用胳膊肘戳了戳神情有些恍惚的希卡普，后者这才如梦方醒般地抬起头来，睁大那双翡翠色的眼睛有些茫然地望了望乔格森伯爵，又转向了路易十六。

"抱歉陛下，您刚才问的是？"他一边站起来一边鞠躬道歉道，顾不上注意周围贵族院元老们有些失望的表情和路易十六有些不耐烦的微微皱起的眉毛。"朕问你关于朕决定要增加第三等级的印花税的看法。"

希卡普•哈道克公爵阁下闻言微微皱起了眉头。在贵族内阁会议上走神本来就是大忌—说老实话，自从进宫以来他的心几乎就没有放在会议上，这大部分要拜贺芙森面包房里的那位姑娘所赐—而现在被问及这个问题，如果再无意间触怒了国王，即使身份显赫如他也是后果难以想象的。他深知现在波旁王室欠下的债务多到几乎还不清，光玛丽王后每天都要花掉多达20万法郎的巨款，路易十六正在想尽办法不惜一切代价搞到钱来维持他那巨大的开销和荒唐的野心。这种情况下，要想不触怒陛下，除了表示拥护之外，他几乎没有选择。

然而他也清楚地知道这样将会给法国带来什么。现行的各种苛捐杂税已经压得平民阶级不堪重负，大银行家们因为国王欠下巨额债务而拖欠不还已经离心离德，军队也因为拖欠的军饷而随时有着哗变的危险。。。整个巴黎上下正在涌动着一股危险的暗流，随时准备以火山爆发之势喷薄而出，将上流社会的黄粱美梦烧成灰烬，而对此一无所知的路易十六还满心只想着挤干已经干枯的海绵里面的最后一滴水，榨出老百姓已经空空如也的口袋里的最后一个升丁。这最后一笔印花税也许就是压垮法国的最后一根稻草，而后果他不敢设想。

而最令他感到躁动不安的，却是他方才刚刚见到的贺芙森一家，尤其是那位名叫亚丝翠的姑娘。。。她那裹着自己满头金发的破头巾，身上穿着的沾满面粉，蛋清与奶渍的粗布衣裙，脚上快要磨破底的木鞋，还有她那白皙的小手上厚厚的老茧。。。这一切都让他在惊异与她的美丽的同时让他感到无比揪心。倘若给她一条像样的裙子，她的容貌绝对能压倒巴黎任何一位贵族的千金，像她这样可爱的人儿是不应该遭受这一切的，她生来就应该享受这个世界上最美好的东西。可是如果路易十六陛下又加重了印花税，各种物价势必要上涨，贺芙森家将买不起面粉，盐和糖，面包房将会维持不下去，一家人都会有挨饿的风险，更不用说给亚丝翠买一条她应得的漂亮裙子了。

哦主啊，如果亚丝翠要挨饿的话，他感觉自己也不想再吃任何东西了。。。

"我尊敬的陛下，根据现在的财政情况来看陛下当然需要增加收入，但是。。。"希卡普终于抬起头来，似乎下定了决心。"但是增加印花税的方法。。。以我的愚见来看是不妥当的。"此话一出，有几个贵族不由自主地倒抽了一口冷气，而路易十六在楞了一下之后，他那灰色的眼睛便有些愠怒地紧盯着站在他面前的年轻的诺曼底公爵。

"哦？那你说说有什么不妥？""陛下，加重税收必定会提高物价，势必会造成平民的不满，也不利于我们法兰西的繁荣，何况。。。""何况什么？"希卡普感到路易十六的眼睛在他身上越盯越紧，不由自主地打了个哆嗦，但是不知何来的勇气使他继续说下去，"恕我直言陛下，我们现在已经欠下巨额债务，现在加重税收根本无异于我们还清它，反而最好的办法是应当减少税收，整顿经济，使国家繁荣起来积累更多财富，才能。。。""一派胡言！"希卡普还没说完，就被路易十六的一声尖声厉喝打断了。"减少税收？那朕还拿什么生活？朕的军队怎么开拓法兰西的领土？"路易十六气得涨红了脸，浑身上下都在发抖，"朕很亲信看重你，你就是这么为朕效劳的？竟然为那些贱民辩解。。。朕倘若不是看在你父亲的面子上，今天一定要好好跟你算这笔账！"

希卡普在这阵没来由的训斥下一句话也不敢说。他知道这次自己算是搞砸了，彻底触怒了面前这个还被蒙在鼓里做着美梦的国王陛下。而虽然内心有些惶恐，但他却丝毫不为刚才的失言感到后悔，虽然这很有可能彻底断送他的未来。"陛下息怒，哈道克公爵还很年轻缺乏阅历，不晓得事情的轻重利弊，一时唐突了陛下，还请陛下看在他祖上的功业与忠心饶恕他这一次。"这时他身边的其他年长贵族们—很多都是他父亲的老朋友—纷纷站起来替他求情。路易十六自己生了一会闷气之后，也不愿意驳回这么多贵族的面子，便有些不耐烦地挥了挥手示意他们坐下。"好吧好吧，今天这事就这么算了，但是希卡普•哈道克公爵，你不要参加这次会议了，等你再熟悉熟悉事理再来和朕议政。"希卡普一言不发，冷漠而恭敬地下跪行礼之后，便头也不回地退出了会议厅。

等到他出了凡尔赛宫，坐回到自家的马车的时候，他才长长地出了一口气，抬手拭去自己前额的涔涔冷汗。方才他简直不知道自己是何来的勇气，说出了这样一番在其他贵族看来如此胆大包天的话，并成功地触怒了当今陛下。虽然他一直同情那些已经不堪重负的平民，但是顾忌自己的身份，平时也一向谨小慎微并未像今天如此公开为他们说话。

他用手扶住自己的额头，轻轻地叹了口气。天哪，今天真是一团糟。他现在只想躲到自己的书房里，好好在但丁和莎士比亚那里消磨掉一个下午，之后晚上他可以带着小维奥莱特去皇家剧院听上一幕最新的歌剧，虽然小家伙还听不懂意大利语，但是优美的交响乐对她来说是最好的熏陶。。。

一想起自己可爱的小妹妹，希卡普公爵阁下的嘴角不由自主地露出一丝笑意。他马上就能见到他的小夜莺了，他要亲口告诉她他已经为她订购了她想吃的蛋糕，小家伙到时候不知道会有多开心呢。

而一想到蛋糕，他的思路就遏制不住地飘回到了贺芙森家的面包房，和那位名叫亚丝翠的姑娘。即使是自己一个人坐在马车里，他还是不禁微微红了脸。他清楚地知道她就是让自己在内阁会议上出神的原因，而也正是她给了自己那顶撞当今圣上的弥天大胆。主啊，这个女人究竟有什么魔法，能在一面之缘后就轻易掌控了巴黎最显贵最有权势的男人之一。

"爵爷今天有心事呀？"车外马车夫冷不丁地问了一句，打断了他的遐思。希卡普脸上一阵发烧，幸亏车夫坐在车外看不见他的窘态。他不禁暗骂自己到底是有多明显，连自己的车夫都看出了端倪。

"啊？没。。。没什么事，穆尔奇，没什么。。。咳咳"希卡普有些尴尬地开了腔，为了掩饰自己心中的尴尬连忙假装咳嗽了两声，"只是。。。只是今天内阁会议上有些小争执，不是什么大事。"他倒不是在撒谎，只是想搪塞过去。

"哦。。。是吗？"马车夫穆尔奇笑道，"我还以为是和今天早些时候面包房的那位小姐有关。。。"哦天哪，希卡普不禁暗忖自己当时到底做错了什么，仿佛全巴黎的人都知道自己对那个姑娘怀有极大的兴趣。"穆尔奇。。。"尽管自己的脸已经红到了脖子根，希卡普还是板着嗓子不很严厉地轻叱了一声禁止他说下去。"是，爵爷，抱歉，"车夫嘴上道着歉，但希卡普还是隔着车板能听见他压抑的咯咯的笑声。"不过爵爷，这也没有什么难为情的，那姑娘的确是个美人坯子。。。"过了一会他又挑起了话头，"可惜她没这么好的命，要是她能生做哪个公爵或侯爵的千金小姐，倒是和爵爷您很相配。"他轻叹道，口气中带着一丝惋惜，也不知是同情亚丝翠还是他身后车里的主人。

希卡普正想开口止住他，听到最后一句却猛地怔住了，呆坐在车座上一句话都吐不出来。尽管潜意识里他明知地位的悬殊让他几乎和那个面包房的可怜姑娘没有任何正当的可能，但是当旁人骤然将这冷酷的现实摆在他面前时，他也不禁感到心里一阵没来由的痛楚，就像麻药的药劲过去之后伤口处的剧痛。当然以他显赫的身份和万贯的家财，只要他愿意，想得到亚丝翠绝不是多么困难的事情，而哪怕想想这个念头都让他恶心。他还清楚地记得不久前面包房里，贺芙森夫妇那卑躬屈膝战战兢兢的一举一动，这一切都让他感到浑身不自在，就好像是他像个强盗一样蛮横无理地闯进他们的世界，那个不属于他，而他似乎也不该出现的世界。

然后亚丝翠出现了，尽管她依旧毕恭毕敬地保持着那些该死的礼节，但是和她那可怜又可鄙的叔叔婶婶相比，她浑身上下散发着一股难得的朝气，充满着活力与生命本身所自带的尊严。而她的那双顾盼生辉的冰蓝色双眸，尽管大部分的时候都不得不低垂着，但是在他们仅有的几次目光相交时，她那眼中闪烁着的神彩是如此自信与自持，甚至带着一丝挑战的光芒。而希卡普却没有感到一丝的不快甚至冒犯，恰恰相反，和她交谈他感到无比的轻松愉快，虽然他依旧在她那美丽的大眼睛注视下感到有些羞涩，但同时他同时也有种感觉他们两人之间根本不存在什么不可逾越的鸿沟。站在他面前的姑娘是个活生生的人，是一个跟他平等的灵魂，他强烈地想和她这样平等地多谈会话，了解她的生活，成为她的朋友，甚至可以更进一步。。。

然而现在他就像被人蛮横地从美梦中推醒一样。这注定是不可能的。他是高高在上的诺曼底公爵，而她只是一个卑微的女工。就算他根本不介意亚丝翠的身份，但是他知道整个社会也不会允许他们有任何更进一步的接触。生于上流社会的他清楚地知道流言蜚语的可怕，只要他们有丝毫逾矩，这种颠黑倒白的流毒就会将他们死死黏住，而且永远也洗刷不干净。年轻英俊，富有显贵，而尚未婚娶的他肯定会被扣上风流公子的帽子，而可怜的亚丝翠。。。街边的低俗小报无疑会让她以诺曼底公爵的小情妇的身份登上头条，不管这是否属实，她的清白和贞操将会毁于一旦，在人们的鄙夷与唾弃中悲惨地度过余生。。。他简直不敢想象这种事情的发生。

该死的，这还是希卡普第一次对自己的出身感到无比憎恶。

"不过话又说回来了爵爷，"穆尔奇的声音又一次将他从他那痛苦的思绪中拉了出来。"您年纪也不小了，府上说实话也该有一位公爵夫人主持家门了，这样老爵爷和夫人在天国也会心安的。"车夫说着在胸口画了个十字。哈道克公爵府上的一班仆役都是老公爵生前留下来的。他们对史图依克公爵夫妇都极为敬重，又是看着希卡普长大，因而主仆之间有些话也敢明说。见希卡普没有吭声他又斗胆补充了一句，"就比如博泽克候爵小姐，那是全巴黎数得上的美人，心地也很好，跟我们家也很熟，老爷在世的时候就很喜欢她，爵爷您也不用担心她会对公爵小姐不好。。。如果您愿意把她娶进门，我们做下人的都会很拥戴她的。。。"

"穆尔奇，这件事情我自有分寸。"希卡普冷冷地开了腔，制止了他进一步说下去。对方听出了他口气里的些许不耐烦，连忙知趣地闭上嘴。哈道克公爵的嘴角露出一丝苦笑。毕竟是自己家的老佣人，穆尔奇也看得出小维奥莱特是他迟迟不娶的一大原因。但是他们却不明白这不是最主要的原因。他要娶的是一个爱人，不是一个保姆。

不过穆尔奇的话也并不是完全没有道理。在整个巴黎的上流社会眼中，海瑟•德•博泽克侯爵小姐就是未来的哈道克公爵夫人的不二人选。除去同样显赫的身份与庞大的财产，他们两人自幼相识，关系一直很融洽，无论从哪个方面来看他们俩都将会是天造地设的一对爱侣。冷眼回顾下，希卡普也心里不得不承认海瑟是一个很好的姑娘，她那一头乌黑浓密的长发，白皙姣好的面容，和她那动人的祖母绿色的双眸，这些年不知倾倒了多少年轻的贵族公子。而且她那娴静温婉的性格，端庄大方的举止，文雅博学的谈吐，样样都体现出她将来必定是个贤妻良母。再加上她对维奥莱特十分疼爱，两人关系十分亲密，在她身上希卡普简直挑不出任何毛病。平心而论，她是他心中最合适的妻子人选。

至少在今天之前是如此。

即使亚丝翠•贺芙森永远没有资格去做哈道克公爵夫人，这个高贵的头衔，他将会一直为她保留。


	4. 第四章

"嗨，你跟哈道克公爵到底是怎么回事？"

正在河边洗衣服的亚丝翠猛地抬起头来，冰蓝色的眸子冒火地瞪着问话的人。隔着挤满小划子的河面，一个跟她年纪相仿的女孩正在不怀好意地向着她坏笑。她穿着和她一样的褐色粗布衫，围着皮围裙，赤着双脚，土黄色的头发梳成两根辫子垂在胸前，尖尖的老鼠脸上带着一丝意味深长而又幸灾乐祸的神情。"喂喂喂，滚完床单就不认账啊。。。嗷！"见亚丝翠怒视着自己一声不吭，她笑道，却冷不防被对面扔过来的肥皂砸个正着。

"喂，你打人啊，好一个公爵夫人。。。"她抓起那块肥皂恼怒地向着亚丝翠扔了过去，却被后者轻而易举地接在手里。亚丝翠一言不发地把刚洗干净的一条褪了色的旧围裙塞进衣筐，抱起来转身就走。"喂，你别跑啊。。。"后者知道大事不妙，连忙三步并作两步地跳过在水面上横七竖八的的小舢板，追进了亚丝翠消失的那条小巷。

她在曲折迂回的小巷里奔跑着，却看不见前面亚丝翠的影子。"这死丫头，跑到哪里去。。。啊！"她刚嘟哝着转过一个转角，便冷不防被什么人突然一把推到了旁边的石墙上，她正要喊，喉咙就被一双手死死卡住，让她几乎喘不过气来。她惊恐地盯着亚丝翠那燃着熊熊怒火的眸子，和她那因愤怒而有些扭曲的脸。

"亚丝翠！你这是干什么！是我错了！你快放开我！你要掐死我了！"她勉强从喉咙里挤出几句讨饶的话。亚丝翠狠狠地剜了她一眼之后，这才松开手，后者立刻瘫软在了墙角，喘着粗气揉着有些发青的脖子，半天没说出一句话。

亚丝翠双臂交叉在胸前，居高临下地冷冷地看着她，等她气稍稍喘匀了才开了口，冰冷的口气下依旧压抑着愤怒。"你刚才在胡喊什么？芭芙纳特？你不知道这会毁了我么？""我。。。我只是在开个玩笑。。。"名叫芭芙纳特的女孩还是第一次看见自己的好闺蜜发如此大的火，态度立刻软了下来。

"这种事情能开玩笑？"亚丝翠有些无可奈何地两手一摊，翻了个白眼。"芭芙纳特，你明明知道我最讨厌跟男人有什么瓜葛，你却来故意造我的谣言。。。要是换做别人，我就直接掐死他了！"她伸手揪住了芭芙纳特的衣领把她提了起来按在了墙上。"喂喂喂我的好亚丝翠，我错了，我保证以后再也不开这个玩笑了。"芭芙纳特双手举过头顶讨饶道，"看在天主的份上饶了我这一次吧！你不要害怕，就算你和那个男人真有过什么，你知道别人从来不信我的话的！"说着她还装模作样地在胸前画了个十字。

"我没有！我。。。"亚丝翠又羞又气之下举起拳头狠狠在芭芙纳特的肩上给了一拳。"你满嘴瞎话是尽人皆知的，但是这种事情，就算原本什么都没有别人都会相信你的鬼话！""真的什么都没有？"芭芙纳特不顾自己肩膀上挨的那记重拳追问道，"那我怎么今早看见他和你在你家面包房门口说话，他还笑得这么开心？""我。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，脸上一阵发红，"他。。。他只是来我们这里买个蛋糕！临走时婶婶让我把他送出门，没有更多的了！"她有些气急败坏地嚷嚷道。

"啧啧啧，亚丝翠，撒谎可不是你的习惯啊。"芭芙纳特一副满脸不相信的样子，同时这次长了记性，低头躲开了亚丝翠打来的又一记重拳。"喂！想骗我可没这么容易！我母亲就在他们家做厨娘，她自己足够对付他们家的甜点，为什么会跑到你们家来买蛋糕？还是他亲自来？""这。。。我。。。"亚丝翠一时有些不知所措，说实话她也不知道为什么尊贵的哈道克公爵会在今天突然亲自光临他们家的面包房。看见芭芙纳特那一脸得理不饶人的表情她连忙争辩道。"他。。。他说他要给他的妹妹定做一只生日蛋糕，就是上个星期我为博泽克家做的有野树莓酱的那只，你妈妈会做么？"说到这里她有些自豪地挺起胸脯，轻蔑地瞪着她的同伴。

"这个。。。我妈妈没有你做的树莓酱。。。"这会轮到芭芙纳特处于下风了，不过她很快又把局势扳了回来。"可以呀亚丝翠，看样子你已经抓住哈道克爵爷的胃了，只要你再动动脑筋抓住他的心。。。""我说过了我跟他没有任何关系！"亚丝翠气急败坏地叫道，"天主啊，要我怎样你才能相信我？"她有些绝望地靠在了对面墙上，对自己这个满嘴胡言乱语的闺蜜有时候她真是无计可施。

"好啦好啦我相信你，"见自己的朋友脸上一副沮丧的样子，芭芙纳特知道自己不能再这么闹下去了。她坐到了亚丝翠身边轻轻拍了拍她的背。"不过这么说也便宜你了，你要知道哈道克公爵现在可是整个巴黎的贵族小姐们挤破头想要争夺的如意郎君！你也见过他了，年轻有为，家财万贯，又长得这么倜傥风流，你难道真没动心？"

"我对他才没有感兴趣呢。"亚丝翠冷哼了一声，脸却没来由地红了一下。"他真有个妹妹？"见芭芙纳特又作势要奚落她她赶忙扔出个问题来堵住他的嘴。"嗯，维奥莱特公爵小姐，他的小夜莺，"芭芙纳特立刻来了兴致，"他自己是这么叫她的，你是没见过他有多宠他的小妹妹。"看见亚丝翠疑问的目光她连忙解释道。"老公爵和公爵夫人去世的早，只给他留下这么一个妹妹。从小她就被她哥哥百般宠爱，没有一个要求他不答应的。按我说，就算按他们贵族小姐娇生惯养的标准，哈道克公爵也算是把他妹妹宠得有点不像样子了。不过谁又能说什么呢？他就她一个亲人，又还没结婚，有这么多钱不宠她还能宠谁呢？"亚丝翠歪着头听着，眼前又回想起他提到自己妹妹时的那充满疼爱的温柔笑容，不由自主地点了点头，微微翘起了嘴角。

"照你这么说。。。这个希卡普。。。不不我是说哈道克公爵还没有结婚？"亚丝翠有些好奇，然而话说到一半才突然意识到自己的失言，连忙改口道，同时脸红得更厉害了。"是啊，不过你就别想了，现在有成打的侯爵伯爵小姐排着队想嫁给他呢！不过我听说最有希望的好像就是博泽克侯爵家的千金，他们打小就认识，而且据我妈说好像老公爵在世的时候就跟博泽克家定了这门亲事，只是谁都不知道这些年他为什么还没结婚，他也不小了已经25岁了。。。"一扯到这种桃色新闻芭芙纳特可算真正来了兴致，滔滔不绝地说道，然而突然又停住了，两眼有些不怀好意地盯着亚丝翠，"不对。。。你怎么知道他叫希卡普的？我从来没提到过啊？""我。。。"本以为芭芙纳特没注意到自己的失言，而这时亚丝翠恨不得把自己的舌头咬掉。"他自己告诉我的。。。"她红了脸嗫嚅道。"噫。。。"芭芙纳特闻言不禁倒抽了一口冷气，伸手抓住了亚丝翠的肩膀摇晃着，"哎呀哎呀我亲爱的亚丝翠，哈道克公爵老爷居然会告诉你他的大名，估计八成是已经对你感兴趣了！哦天主在上，你这个幸运的小贱人，那些侯爵小姐们要是知道了肯定会气晕过去的。。。你一定要抓住这次机会抓牢他别让这到手的摇钱树跑了。。。"

这一番话在亚丝翠的脑子里就像炸了锅一样。一时间她再也听不见芭芙纳特那喋喋不休的胡言乱语，只感到自己的胸中就像一阵旋风刮过一般，惊异，怀疑，羞耻，愤怒，迷茫等种种情感全都搅合到了一处，并像加了酵母的面坯一样膨胀起来，几乎要冲出她的胸腔。。。

"你住嘴！"亚丝翠尖叫一声，从地上跳了起来，脸涨得通红，嘴也因为愤怒而有些语无伦次。"我。。。他。。。我不管他是谁！也不管他想干什么！他想去娶别的女人随他的便，但是别想打我的主意！"在她近乎歇斯底里的喊叫中她激动地举起自己的双手挥舞着，"我绝不会因为他是什么公爵老爷就能任他对我为所欲为！无论他用什么手段，我都不会做他的情妇！永远不会！"她一口气喊出了这最后几句话，便捂住脸沿着曲折的小巷头也不回地飞奔而下，连自己洗好的衣服都没有拿，留下芭芙纳特一个人呆坐在原地，目瞪口呆地望着她的背影消失在拐角处。

"天哪。。。"她喃喃自语道，"她一定是疯了，我还是第一次见到连这种送上门的好运都不要的女人，她一定是疯了。。。她不知道自己错过了什么。。。"

亚丝翠不知道自己是怎样跑回家里的，她只记得自己猛地推开了门，冲过黑黢黢狭窄的过道，然后便双腿一软瘫坐在火炉前自己每晚睡觉的草铺上。她用颤抖的双手捂上自己的脸，拼命抑制住眼眶中不知是由于激愤还是恐惧的泪水。

不，停下来，她亚丝翠•贺芙森绝不是那种遇事只知道哭鼻子的人，即便是在她父母过世的时候她也很少落泪。眼泪这种东西对她来说太奢侈，这种软弱的，咸咸的液体是不能当面包吃的，要想活下去，她就必须不能让任何事情来干扰她的工作。

在稍稍稳定住自己的情绪之后，亚丝翠缓缓站起身来，就着水罐洗了洗脸。借着火光，她瞥了一眼水中自己的倒影，苍白的脸上带着深深的疲倦，麻木到近乎呆滞的蓝色眸子让她心里一阵发凉。天哪，她怎么会沦落到这副模样。

她有些茫然地抬起手，开始梳拢自己满头乱糟糟的头发，由于刚才那一阵疯跑，她那块破头巾再也固定不住它们了。亚丝翠索性解开头绳，任那一股浓密的金色小瀑布自由地垂落到腰际。她颇有些自鸣得意地轻轻摇摇头，看着倒影中自己的头发随着头的摆动像被风吹气一样飘荡在脑后，嘴角不由得扬起一丝孩子般狡黠的微笑。

她知道自己是美的。虽然她从来没想到用到这点，但是在心里一直偷偷地引以为豪。她很清楚每当自己抛头露面的时候，总是难免招来周围男人火辣辣的目光，无论是跟她地位相同的粗俗小伙子的毫不遮掩的呆呆注视，还是衣冠楚楚的浪荡公子们故作掩饰的觊觎，但这些都让她感到无比厌恶。在巴黎，女人的美貌和一般的商品没什么区别，只要肯出钱就能买到，只是价格高低有别罢了。她也见过那些坐在富家子弟敞篷马车上的风尘女子，个个浓妆艳抹打扮得花枝招展，天天陪着笑脸在莺歌燕舞中小心伺候着那些脑满肠肥的酒囊饭袋。。。这些让她想想都感到作呕。

而更悲惨的莫过于那些沦为某位贵族老爷的情妇的女人们了。亚丝翠自己就认识一个这样的可怜的姑娘，被某位乔格森伯爵的儿子连哄骗带威逼弄到手，然而那个混账公子在满足了一时的兴趣之后不过三个月便将她抛弃了，而没过多久那个傻丫头才发现自己已经怀了身孕，而自己和父母在乔格森家的淫威下不得不噤若寒蝉不敢声张一个字，甚至连一个法郎都没有拿到。每当亚丝翠偶尔瞥见她那挺着肚子干活的身影时都感到一阵不寒而栗。在整个巴黎上下，这样被毁掉的姑娘实在是太多太多了，因而今天在和芭芙纳特吵嘴时一想到自己有可能沦落到这个结局，她便被吓得如此歇斯底里。

而在她现在平静下来，重新冷眼回顾今早发生的事情时，亚丝翠却感到有些摸不着头脑了。那个希卡普•哈道克公爵和她以往见过的那些贵族老爷相比完全是天壤之别。相比于以往她所司空见惯的目空一切与颐指气使，他是那么谦逊有礼，甚至像个孩子一样有点腼腆。而虽然他一直在回避着她的目光，但是仅有的几次他们目光相遇时，他那纯净的翡翠色眸子中流露的不是她原本习惯的如野兽般的欲望，而却是她从未见过的一种略带羞怯的爱慕。还有他那年轻英俊，带着微微雀斑的微微泛红的面孔，看起来就像是一个做错了事情的小学生一样可爱，而简直无法想象他是来自于那样一个想要什么都可以得到的特权阶层。。。种种都让亚丝翠感到无比新鲜好奇而没有一丝反感，甚至有种亲近的感觉。她怎么也不愿去相信今早他的所作所为会是一种巧妙伪装的伎俩，一种诱骗女人丧失戒备的手段。这个希卡普肯定是一只不谙世事的羔羊，而不是她原本想象中的披着羊皮的狼。。。

"亚丝翠！你这懒丫头傻愣在那里干什么？快到厨房来！"

一声申斥将她从自己的思绪中惊醒。她抬头看见自己的婶婶正探头进后屋，眼睛有些恼怒地盯着她。亚丝翠慌忙站起身来，连自己解下的头发都没来及梳理。她匆匆跟着婶婶钻进狭小昏暗热气灼人的厨房。"刚才皇家剧院的侍者领班来说要加急定做一千个纸杯蛋糕，你叔叔和我都快忙不过来了。"贺芙森夫人嘴里嘟哝着塞给亚丝翠一条破围裙，"穿上它，我需要你来打鸡蛋做奶油。。。另外，哈道克公爵今早嘱咐的活你可要多上上心，说不定以后他会是我们最大的主顾。。。"

提到希卡普的名字亚丝翠没来由地脸红了一下，微微扭过头去，而这些却没有逃过她婶婶的眼睛。她伸手拢了拢亚丝翠还没绾起的浓密金发，"怎么？现在居然想起来要打扮了？"她略带嘲讽地打趣道，"莫非已经开始打起那位爵爷的主意了？"

"没有！我。。。"亚丝翠一时羞得面红耳赤，有些气恼地叫了起来。然而她婶婶却没有给她辩解的机会。"听着，我可怜的亚丝翠。。。"她换了副苦口婆心的语调劝道，"我不否认哈道克公爵很吸引人。。。年轻英俊，富有尊贵，风度翩翩，换哪个年轻姑娘都会着迷的，但是。。。"她直视着亚丝翠的眼睛，用最严肃不过的口吻一字一顿地说道，"我们这种人家是配不上他的，他也根本不会把你当回事。。。我活这么些年见过这种事情太多了，这些老爷们在得到你之前会装得那样一副人模狗样满嘴说不完的甜言蜜语，而到手之后很快就会对你厌倦直到最后把你抛弃。。。对门朗贝尔家的丫头最后沦落成什么样子你也不是不知道。。。"她伸出一根手指，戳了戳亚丝翠的胸口，"记住孩子，对于你这种地位的年轻姑娘，最明智的做法就是尽量远离那些贵族少爷，而且永远不要相信他们的鬼话！做他们的情妇甚至要比做妓女还要悲惨！记住了么？"

亚丝翠盯着她婶婶的眼睛，脸上的困惑渐渐消退，继而转变为一种坚决的神情。"我记住了，婶婶，我会注意的。"她冷冰冰地答道，"现在要我做什么？"

亚丝翠一直希望她们家的这爿小店能有一辆马车。哪怕是最普通的单马平板车就好，这样在运货的时候她和叔叔就不用肩扛手提了。她确信叔叔那宽阔厚实的肩背就是这么被压弯的。

尤其是在她肩上扛着装着两百个纸杯蛋糕的大筐，在昏暗的街道上蹒跚走向皇家剧院的时候。

肩上的筐里飘出的热乎乎香喷喷的气味让她口水都要流出来了。尽管她上路之前已经吃了晚饭，但是那稀薄的菜汤在她的胃里很快就被吸收得干干净净。在蛋糕的香气的刺激下，它们已经开始大声抗议着这不公平的待遇了。

亚丝翠嘴角露出一丝苦笑，这真是最大的讽刺，做蛋糕的人，却没有蛋糕吃。

但是怨天尤人是没用的。她停下脚步，把肩上的重担重新扶正，继续向前走去。她已经能看见剧院用白色大理石装饰的富丽堂皇的大门。门口停着各色富有人家的时髦马车。身着纤尘不染的号衣的侍者们正忙不迭地奔来走去，打开车门将里面的太太小姐们搀下马车。而身着盛装的老爷贵妇们正三三两两地站在台阶上寒暄，谈笑风生之间不时夹杂着名贵首饰相碰发出的叮当声。

亚丝翠松了口气，她现在只需要低头穿过这一片灯红酒绿，走到另一侧的偏门，把蛋糕交给那里的侍者，拿到自己应得的工钱，然后再回去送来第二批。她索性低下头来不去看那些老爷太太们。她已经过了那个只知道张着嘴歆羡别人的富贵生活的年龄，最好的态度就是选择视而不见，省的弄得自己不舒服。

这时一辆马车缓缓驶来，在她前面不远处停稳，门板上纹饰的黑龙盾徽看起来似乎有点眼熟。她紧走几步，想在侍者前来开门之前走过这辆马车。然而当她刚刚走到车门口时，车门突然自动打开，从上面跳下来一个七八岁的小女孩，不偏不倚正撞在她的腿上。

这一撞让原本扛着重担脚步不稳的亚丝翠彻底失去了重心，她向后踉跄了几步，最后还是摔倒在了地上，她绝望地看见自己肩上的筐滚翻在了地上，自己和婶婶一下午辛辛苦苦烤的蛋糕滚落满地。完了，她心头一凉，这下子不仅工钱拿不到，而且回去之后免不得挨上叔叔婶婶好几天的责骂。

然而她的麻烦似乎还更大。当她坐起身来，双眼冒火地转向那个小肇事者时，她只看到一个生得像洋娃娃似的小女孩坐在地上，穿着她从没见过的华贵米色绸子织成，缀满珍珠和花边的小裙子，满头浓密的红褐色鬈发，胖嘟嘟圆圆的粉红色小脸上生着一双水汪汪的翡翠色大眼睛，此时正眼泪汪汪地噘着嘴愣愣地盯着她，似乎正在拼命忍住一场大哭。

然而她最后还是没忍住。

"哇"的一声，小姑娘的眼泪就像喷泉似的从她的眼睛中喷涌出来，小小的身子不断地抽搐着，任谁看着都心疼。亚丝翠慌忙坐起身来，一时完全不知所措。她看见有不少贵族老爷和贵妇们已经停止谈话把目光转向她们这边，小姐太太们吃惊地捂住了嘴，而老爷们则撇了撇嘴鄙夷地望了她一眼。她看见那个人高马大的侍者领班正急匆匆地向自己走来，脸上原本的矜持与谦卑一扫而空，愠怒而涨红的脸显然是要让她为这场闹剧负责。

然而这还不是最糟的。

"怎么回事？"一个焦急而愠怒，却有点熟悉的声音从马车里响起。一个衣着华丽考究的年轻绅士从马车里跳了下来。"我的小维奥莱特！"他惊叫一声，连忙弯下腰去将瘫坐在地上哭泣的小女孩一把搂紧怀里轻轻拍着她的后背，"别哭别哭我的小夜莺，是谁又欺负你了？"他把头转向了地上的亚丝翠，俊朗的面孔微微涨红，一双和那女孩一模一样的翡翠色眸子中闪烁着压抑着的怒火。

亚丝翠•贺芙森呆坐在地上，眼睁睁地看着希卡普•哈道克公爵怔怔地盯着自己的脸，脸上的愠怒渐渐消失，继而换上了一副目瞪口呆的神情。"亚丝翠。。。哦不，贺芙森小姐，这。。。这到底是怎么回事？"


	5. 第五章

尊敬的希卡普·哈道克公爵阁下发现自己处在一个两难的困境中。

而且他感觉这甚至要比他上午面对路易十六国王陛下的时候还要棘手。

自己怀里嘤嘤抽泣不止的是自己的小妹妹，自己的小夜莺，自己在这个世界上唯一的亲人。他简直不能看到她有一时一刻的不开心。而对于那些让她感到不快的人，他是绝不会手下留情的。

而今天，他却对那个"罪魁祸首"完全恨不起来。他立在马车旁边，呆呆地望着依旧坐在地上的那个金发姑娘。她头发零乱，浑身是土，一只破旧的木鞋也因为刚才的闹剧也被甩到一边，露出了一只纤巧而却已经被长年的劳作磨出厚厚老茧的小脚，让他为之一阵心酸。那双美丽的蓝色大眼睛正向上瞅着他们兄妹二人，眼里饱含着震撼，慌乱，以及一丝反抗的愠怒。一时间几乎让他感到这一切都是自己的错。

而他还没有反应过来，已经有人觉得必须要介入这尴尬的一幕了。那个在门口远接高迎各路贵族的侍者领班已经急匆匆地向着他们三人大步走来。他那职业性的彬彬有礼而冷漠的脸也已经失去了平日的矜持，此时因为生气而涨得通红，毕竟在自己的管辖范围内让尊贵无比的哈道克公爵大人遭到如此难堪实在是件要砸他的饭碗子的事情。他三步并作两步走到希卡普面前一躬到地，鼻子都快要擦到地面了。

"哈道克公爵大人，实在是抱歉，是小的无能，让这个贱丫头冲撞了大人和公爵小姐。。。小的这就要她好看。"还没等希卡普来得及开口，他便铁青着脸转向了还倒在地上的亚丝翠，抬起那只穿着锃亮皮靴的脚，冲着她的腰就是狠狠一脚踢了上去。

亚丝翠痛叫一声蜷起身子，然而咬紧下唇没有叫出第二声。她拼命忍住眼角因为疼痛而渗出的泪水，抬起头来睥睨着那个面目狰狞的侍者领班，但是依旧一声不吭。"你是哪里跑来的臭丫头，走路也不长点眼睛，竟然在这里冲撞哈道克公爵小姐？"那侍者领班开口骂道，并作势要上前再补上一脚。

亚丝翠的那声痛叫这才把希卡普从刚才的发愣中惊醒，见那个家伙居然动了手他骤然感到胸口里一阵不可抑制的怒火，甚至要比刚才有人欺负他的小维奥莱特还要恼怒。"住手！"他怒喝一声，猛地上前一步推开了那个侍者领班。那家伙猝不及防，向一旁踉跄了几步差点摔倒在地上，惊恐地盯着突然发作的公爵大人一声也不敢吭，心想自己的逢迎讨好怎么偷鸡不成蚀把米，竟然把这位老爷的怒火引到了自己身上。

希卡普瞪了一眼这个前倨后恭的家伙，恨不得上去再踹他一脚，但是最后还是用贵族独有的极大自制力才压制住自己的怒火。他轻轻把小维奥莱特放到地上，随后走到还蜷缩在地上的亚丝翠身边半跪下身子，尽量镇静地无视周围人群聚焦在他身上的令人发毛的目光。

"你没受伤吧？贺芙森小姐？"看见亚丝翠那因痛苦而扭曲的表情他的心也狠狠地抽搐了一下。他犹豫了一下，最后还是伸出手去轻轻扶住了亚丝翠的肩膀帮她半坐起身子来。当他的手触到她那温热的肩头时他明显地感到她的身子猛地震颤了一下，同时身子在他手下立刻变得僵硬而警觉，但是还是没有拒绝他的好意。在他扶她坐起时他清楚地听见她猛吸了一口凉气，不由得心头又是一痛，心里那股怒火也更加不可收拾。

"你这是要干什么？"在亚丝翠坐稳之后，希卡普双眼冒火地转向了那个讪讪站在一旁的侍者领班。"对一个弱女子拳脚相加？你算个什么男人？"他斥责道，而不经意间瞥见周围的老爷小姐和周围看热闹的平民百姓的怪异眼神，他的脸不禁微微红了一下。"我今晚就要给皇家剧院的院长说，你以后不要再这里做事了！"他撂下这句狠话，便再也不看他一眼。他伸手想扶亚丝翠站起身来，而后者却轻轻推开了他的手，自己踉跄着挣扎起身子。

希卡普这才意识到他们尴尬的处境和不合时宜的亲密动作，不禁涨红了脸把手缩了回去。亚丝翠的脸红的像个秋天的苹果一样，然而他却不得不承认这又为她那可爱的脸蛋增添了一分妩媚。她低着头咬紧下唇，两只手死死攥住自己破围裙的下摆，而那一双冰蓝色的眸子却透过额前凌乱的刘海以一种他所不能理解的复杂眼神瞅着他，似乎内心正在进行着激烈的斗争。

片刻尴尬的沉默，希卡普一时也不知道该说什么好，最后亚丝翠似乎是终于下定了决心，身子摇摇晃晃地又屈膝跪在了地上。希卡普见状心头一紧。"公爵大人见谅，是我自己没好好走路，撞到了公爵小姐，还请大人和公爵小姐饶过我这一次。。。"她的声音僵硬的不自然，礼貌中透着的冷漠让希卡普心里一阵发凉。亚丝翠的头转向了还躲在希卡普身后哭的伤心的维奥莱特，"。。。公爵小姐没有受伤吧？"

希卡普的注意力这才回到了自己的妹妹身上，连忙蹲下身子把她轻轻揽到自己怀里。"她没什么大事，贺芙森小姐，你不必如此客气，我知道你不是故意的，反倒是我没有看好维奥莱特让她到处乱跑。。。"他安慰道，一面连自己都诧异什么时候他竟然会不向着他的小夜莺说话。维奥莱特闻言，小嘴立刻不满地撅了起来。"我亲爱的小维奥莱特，这位姐姐不是故意撞到你的，你最听话了，看在哥哥的面子上原谅她好不好？"希卡普眼看势头不妙连忙柔声哄道。

"不好！"小姑娘叫到，眼泪更是不住地顺着粉扑扑的小脸蛋往下滚，任谁看了都心疼。"明明是她撞到我的！哥哥你还替她说话！呜呜。。。你们都欺负我！"她扭头钻进希卡普的怀中，哭的更伤心了，眼泪把他那昂贵的孔雀绿色丝绸礼服弄得一塌糊涂。

希卡普·哈道克公爵大人这才尝到了平时过度溺爱自己这个亲妹妹的后果。在众目睽睽之下，这难以收场的尴尬局面更让他感到难堪。亚丝翠依旧跪在一旁，一声不吭。他下意识地想把她扶起来，但是怀里还有个正在撒娇胡闹的妹妹让他根本抽不开身。他必须想个办法抓紧打破这尴尬的僵局，要不然他这个年轻的诺曼底公爵明天势必要上巴黎的各种庸俗小报的头版头条了。。。

他的眼睛落在了亚丝翠身边装着纸杯蛋糕的篮子上。

"贺芙森小姐，我可以。。。？"他眼睛一亮，轻声唤了亚丝翠一声，手指了一下那只篮子。亚丝翠抬起头，有些不知所措地看看他又看了看篮子，似乎没有明白他要做什么，但犹豫了一下还是把篮子推向他。希卡普从中拿出一只完好无损的纸杯蛋糕。"别闹了我的小夜莺。。。"他把头凑到维奥莱特的耳畔轻声哄道，"你要是不哭的话，哥哥这里有块蛋糕给你哦？"

小姑娘又赌气地哼哼了几句，最后还是没有抵御住蛋糕诱人的甜香，转过脸来接过了蛋糕小口吃了起来。希卡普见状松了口气，连忙掏出丝帕轻轻拭去她脸上还挂着的泪珠，一边轻轻晃着她嘴里柔声哄着。不经意间抬头，正看见亚丝翠正怔怔地望着他们兄妹二人，眼中那之前压抑的怒火和反抗已经一扫而空，取而代之的是一丝困惑，惊奇，以及几乎察觉不到的温柔。

"现在不难过了吧我的小维奥莱特？可以原谅这位姐姐了吧？"等维奥莱特吃完了蛋糕，眼泪也差不多止住了之后，希卡普才又试探性地问了一句。小维奥莱特闻言，小嘴又撅了起来，但是没有吭声。"对了，你还记得你要的生日蛋糕么？这位小姐就是我专门为你找到的蛋糕师，过几天她就会给你做那只你想吃的大蛋糕。"希卡普突然灵光一现，连忙补了一句。

"真的嘛？"听到这句话维奥莱特的小脸立刻又焕发出了光彩，一双翡翠色水汪汪的大眼睛惊喜地望着亚丝翠，完全把刚才的委屈抛到了九霄云外。"当然是真的了，哥哥什么时候骗过你？对不对贺芙森小姐？"看见自己的小妹妹的心情立刻雨转晴，希卡普不禁感到又好笑又心疼。他期待地望着亚丝翠，用眼神鼓励着她抓住这个和解的大好时机。

"额。。。是的，公爵小姐。"亚丝翠似乎感到有些惊奇，"今早公爵大人吩咐了我给您做一只您要的生日蛋糕。。。""是有树莓酱的那种吗？"小姑娘急不可待地问道。"当然了，他还特地吩咐过要多加些，听说小姐您特别喜欢我做的这种果酱。。。"看见维奥莱特那兴奋的可爱小脸亚丝翠也不禁莞尔，心稍稍放下了些许。

"太好了！姐姐你真好！"亚丝翠还没反应过来，下意识地接住了哈道克公爵小姐扑过来的娇小身躯，后者亲热地搂着她的脖子就像是早就认识了一样。她瞟了一眼旁边的希卡普，看见他赞许的含笑面孔便大胆地轻轻拍着公爵小姐的后背。

"那姐姐你过两天也来我的生日宴会好不好呀？"小维奥莱特冷不防的一句话让希卡普和亚丝翠都吃了一惊，希卡普身子一颤，有些惊讶的微微睁大了眼睛。而亚丝翠更是感到不可思议。她低头望着维奥莱特小姐那写满认真的小脸，简直不敢相信她的耳朵。

不对，这很不对。

她清楚地知道这个天真烂漫的小姑娘是根本没有恶意的，但是这个盛情邀请是她根本无法也无权接受的。哈道克公爵小姐的生日宴会在她眼中就像是天方夜谭似的存在，社会地位的巨大差距让她根本无权染指这些。而今天这场闹剧更是把她和希卡普都放到了极度危险的地位上，这原本就足以让那些庸俗小报大做文章，要是她再接受这邀请，那就无异于更是给他们的风言风语推波助澜。

"额。。。抱歉公爵小姐，我不能。。。我。。。"亚丝翠支吾着，不知道该如何给这个不懂事的孩子解释她为什么不能去。而这一个否定词却立刻让小维奥莱特的脸晴转多云。"为什么不能去嘛？"她又怏怏不乐地撅起了小嘴，泪迹未干的大眼睛不解地望着她，似乎威胁着又要把里面的泪珠挤出来。

"。。。贺芙森小姐，"希卡普的声音对她来说就像是一根救命稻草。她抬头望着已经恢复镇定的哈道克公爵，他那盈盈含笑的翠色眸子正温和而诚恳的望着她。"我看得出维奥莱特很喜欢你，如果对你方便的话我也想邀请你参加她的生日宴会。我的妹妹很喜欢吃你做的糕点，说不定日后还要麻烦你多为我这个小馋猫多做些甜食。。。""喂！哥哥你好坏！"小维奥莱特不满地叫了起来，"我才不是馋猫呢！"她又把头转向了抱着她的亚丝翠。"姐姐你一定要来嘛。。。"她那眼泪汪汪的撒娇几乎让人无法拒绝。

何况她的哥哥机智地把这一切都说的如此顺理成章，她已经根本没有拒绝的余地。

"那好吧。。。谢谢公爵大人，谢谢公爵小姐。。。""太好了！姐姐你真好，我们过几天再见！"维奥莱特开心地叫了起来。从她的怀里跳了出来。跑向了自己的哥哥拉着他的袖子。"哥哥我们去看歌剧吧！"她又像糖浆似的黏在了他的身上。

希卡普不禁温柔一笑。"别急啊我的小夜莺，"他宠溺地摸了摸自己妹妹那长着浓密褐色卷发的小脑袋，向着还跪在地上的亚丝翠伸出手去，后者犹豫了一下，却没有拒绝，红着脸让他优雅地将她扶起。"我看你身体还有些不适，如果贺芙森小姐不介意的话我派我的车夫送你回家。"他语气诚恳地低声道，亚丝翠的脸红的更厉害了，"看在维奥莱特的面子上"她正要张口婉拒，希卡普连忙补了一句，彻底堵住了她的嘴。

"穆尔齐，你驾车把贺芙森小姐送回家。"希卡普一边扶着亚丝翠走向自己家华丽马车的车门一边吩咐道。"遵命老爷！"车夫应道，嘴角勾起一丝意味深长的和善微笑。他扶着亚丝翠坐到了铺着天鹅绒软垫的靠椅上，"那我们三天后见了，贺芙森小姐，请不要介意今天发生的事情。"他有些腼腆的笑着，俊朗的脸色泛起一丝红晕。

"谢谢您爵爷。。。"亚丝翠不知道该说些什么好，希卡普那温柔的目光让她的心里一阵悸动，连忙低了头不去看他，嘴里嗫嚅着文不对题的感谢话。

"不必客气，Milady。"他戏谑地咧了咧嘴，轻轻关上了车门。"你负责清理这一切。"他把头转向了那个还傻站在一旁的侍者领班。后者像狗听见主人的命令一般连忙跪在地上收拾着散落一地的蛋糕。车夫已经催动了马，车轮辚辚滚动，透过车窗亚丝翠最后瞥了一眼希卡普，见他正抱着小维奥莱特走向皇家剧院的大门，一边尽量面不改色的和围在他身边的那些贵族老爷太太们彬彬有礼地寒暄着。

她感觉自己今夜是难以入眠了。


	6. 第六章

亚丝翠·贺芙森缓缓推开自家面包房店面的狭小店门，门外如火般的阳光一时间灼得她睁不开眼。她下意识地抬起一条胳膊挡住了眼睛，一边努力适应着突然变强的光线，以及巴黎街道上那尘土纷飞的空气以及行人车马络绎不绝的嘈杂。

自从上次在皇家剧院门口和哈道克兄妹的那场闹剧之后，三天来她一直没有出门。她一直在埋头干活，准备着那只给维奥莱特公爵小姐的生日蛋糕—同时也将是贺芙森家近几年来最大的一单生意。虽说蜗居的生活十分苦闷无聊，但是至少能让她躲离街头巷尾的风言风语。她清楚自己和哈道克公爵的事情势必已经传了开来。虽说她躲起来不能让这些流言消失，但是充耳不闻至少能让她获得片刻自欺欺人的清净。

然而今天她却再也躲不下去了，维奥莱特的生日就在今天。虽说她宁愿让自己的叔叔或婶婶出面把蛋糕送到哈道克公爵府上，也不愿意再去见到那个曾让她无比尴尬又差点身败名裂的男人，虽然他那文雅羞怯的面容和那脉脉含情的翠色眸子让她根本对他恨不起来。但是她是跟维奥莱特小姐有言在先的，想起她那眼泪汪汪粉嘟嘟圆圆的可爱小脸蛋她那铁石般的心也不由得软了下来。何况她也已经领教过这个小夜莺的脾气，如果自己的缺席惹得哈道克家的千金在她的生日宴会上哪怕有一点不开心的话，给自己当替罪羊的叔叔或婶婶势必是没好果子吃的。

不过她今天至少是总算脱下了她每天穿的那身沾满面粉奶渍怎么也洗不干净的灰色粗布衣裙，换上了只有做弥撒才穿的，多年前婶婶给她做的细布蓝色裙子。老实说亚丝翠已经不记得自己上次做弥撒是什么时候了，这条她唯一拿得出来的裙子也因为年岁已久而变得不那么合身了。她那业已长高的身材让原先那可以垂到她脚踝的裙摆现在只能勉强遮住她胫部的一半，裸露出小半截纤细洁白而结实的小腿，而她又没有合适的长袜来遮住。而腰部和胸口位置也有些变得太紧，虽说勒得她有些不太舒服，但是在旁人眼中却是让她那完美的体态变得更加诱人。没有像样的帽子，她只能用婶婶的白头巾勉强把自己的满头金发盖住。整套装束虽然说朴素的一点都没有特色，放在今天势必要出席生日宴会的各个贵族家的莺莺燕燕中更显寒酸，但是至少在她婶婶的浆洗熨烫下还算干净整洁，而她也已经拿不出更像样的装扮了。

亚丝翠向前走了两步，一只手挎着一只大篮子，里面装着哈道克公爵要的蛋糕，向着街角四下张望，希望能找到一辆能载她去公爵府的平板马车。这时一个身材魁梧，一身讲究的黑衣的管家模样的人从街边一辆马车的旁边向她走了过来。

"贺芙森小姐么？"来人问道，并摘下了帽子，露出已经有些秃顶，生着稀疏黄色头发的头皮。亚丝翠点了点头，微微屈膝还了个礼，同时眼睛警觉地打量着这个陌生人。细看之下她发现来人中等年纪，不仅走路有点一瘸一拐，一只手还已经荡然无存，取而代之的是一截冷冰冰的铁钩，这不禁让她心里不禁打了个寒颤，戒备之心更重了一层。

"我叫戈博，是哈道克公爵府的管家，爵爷派我来接您去哈道克府邸。"来人把手向路边停靠着的马车一挥，他那喑哑的嗓音虽然有些奇怪，但却丝毫没有恶意。"很高兴认识您，总管。然而我并没有看到上面有哈道克家的家徽。"亚丝翠答道，礼貌的同时但并没有松懈警惕。这辆朴素毫无装饰的黑色马车既不是他们初次邂逅时他所乘坐的那辆，也不是之后他安排送她回家的那辆。"啊。。。这个。。。"这位戈博大叔似乎被这个问题窘住了。"爵爷不希望引起过多不必要的注意。。。不过小姐你放心，我绝不是什么骗子或者强盗。你这篮子里面装的想必就是给我们家维奥莱特小姐准备的生日蛋糕吧？是淋上树莓酱的那只，上面写着'祝亲爱的维奥莱特7岁生日快乐—爱你的希卡普'？"见亚丝翠闻言不禁莞尔，他也爽朗的笑了起来。"我们家希卡普少爷就是这个样子，全巴黎再也找不出一个比他更重感情心思更细腻的小伙子了。。。"

见戈博把蛋糕说的分毫不差，亚丝翠这才放下心来，大着胆子跟他坐上了马车。她不禁暗自叹服希卡普考虑的周密，在给她提供便利的同时又低调得不惹人注意。这既让她心生一丝感激，又不由自主地微微有些寒心，就好像她原本就不配坐上哈道克家的马车似的。一路上戈博净有一搭没一搭说些哈道克家的事情，老公爵史图依克，公爵夫人沃尔卡，公爵小姐维奥莱特，甚至还给她讲自己是如何是在一次海战中为了保护时任海军上将的老公爵而丢掉了一条胳膊和一只脚，也不管她有没有在听。而在他这些看似混乱毫无逻辑的故事中，希卡普似乎总是故事的核心，他给她将他小时候是多么好气与淘气，以至于要戈博每每用自己的钩子提着他的衣领把闯了祸的小希卡普带到史图依克公爵面前。他那滑稽的故事甚至一两次成功地把亚丝翠逗得咯咯直笑，心情也放松了许多，就好像她要去见的根本不是什么高高在上的诺曼底公爵，而是一个儿时就熟识对方的老朋友。

说话间马车缓缓驶入哈道克府邸的大门，亚丝翠凭窗四下张望着宽大的庭院，白色鹅卵石砌成的车道，修剪精致的草坪，树木与五颜六色的花卉，许多都是她生来就未曾见过的异国名品，大理石水池中喷泉溅起的水花在阳光下反射着钻石般的光芒，映照着那座高大巍峨，富丽堂皇的巴洛克式住宅，一时间让亚丝翠仿佛置身于只有童话中才存在的神仙世界。前庭人来人往，既有跑来跑去远接高迎的仆役，更多的是穿着考究的贵族老爷和打扮得花枝招展的太太小姐们。她们那光鲜的丝绸缎子的衣料泛着金属般华贵的光泽，再加上手上颈上耳朵上的各色珠宝首饰的耀眼宝光，让亚丝翠的眼睛都有些花了，让她更加深刻而痛苦地感到了自己根本就不应该出现在这种所在，如闯入者般的不安与羞愧令她恨不得钻进地缝里去。

马车在大门处停下。戈博打开车门，一只手优雅娴熟地搀着亚丝翠下了车，领着她向大门走去，一路上还忙不迭地和遇到的老爷小姐们寒暄。各路贵宾们明显对哈道克公爵府邸的大管家非常熟识，而又对他带来的这个衣着寒酸的姑娘投以好奇的目光。有几个人甚至开始交头接耳对着她指指点点，亚丝翠不用问就知道他们一定是认出了在皇家剧院门口出尽洋相的自己，脸不由得变得绯红，只有低着头跟着戈博尽量快地向屋门走去，就好像自己是个囚犯，正在被狱卒拉去广场要公开处决似的。

他们总算是进了屋门。心慌意乱的亚丝翠根本无暇去注意府邸内那华丽名贵的装饰，直到被戈博领到了厨房，置身于佣人之中才稍稍心安。"亚丝翠，这是索尔森夫人，你把蛋糕交给她就好了。"戈博把她领到了一个身材瘦高的女厨师面前。"之后你可以去后花园找维奥莱特小姐，她从早上起床就开始念叨你怎么还没来呢。我还要去迎接宾客，这里先告辞了。"戈博笑着说道，转身把亚丝翠留在了厨房。

在这一帮陌生人中，遇见芭芙纳特的母亲让亚丝翠如见了亲人一般倍感亲热。她放心地把篮子交给了索尔森夫人。后者小心翼翼地从篮子里取出了保存完好的蛋糕仔细打量着。"嗯哼，做的很不错嘛，小亚丝翠，你的手艺已经胜过你的婶婶，甚至马上就要赶超我了。。。"听到赞美，亚丝翠的脸不禁微微一红。"不过，你和希卡普少爷到底是怎么回事。。。"索尔森太太话锋一转，有些意味深长地拉长了语调，"听我家芭芙纳特说你们俩好像不太对劲啊。。。"

话音刚落，亚丝翠的脸骤然涨得通红，同时感到似乎整个厨房里面的仆役似乎都停下了手中的活计盯着自己。"我。。。我。。。我没有！"嗫嚅了半天她有些气急败坏的叫道。"您也知道芭芙纳特总是喜欢捕风捉影。我和希卡。。。哈道克公爵的瓜葛除了这个蛋糕之外再也没有其他的了，而且既然现在蛋糕送来了，我是不是可以拿了工钱走人？"她挑战式地抬头迎着他们异样的目光。在那些贵族老爷太太面前她已经低声下气忍了好久，生性倔强的她决不能允许自己再受和自己一样出身的人的侮辱。

"喂喂喂，别激动我的孩子。。。"索尔森太太看见亚丝翠眼中的怒火，连忙拉住了亚丝翠的胳膊。"本是玩笑，你可别当真呀傻丫头，更何况，我们在这服侍了这么多年还不了解希卡普少爷是什么人？要说他真的占了你什么便宜，整个府邸上下一个人都不会信的。"说着她端起一盘泡芙，又把一盘马卡龙塞到了亚丝翠的怀里。"别忘了你还要去后花园见维奥莱特小姐，要是你现在不辞而别把她惹哭了我们可全都吃不了兜着走。"她打趣式地威胁道，一边拖着亚丝翠走出了厨房。

哈道克府邸的前庭已经另亚丝翠叹为观止了，然而从后门出来之后，她才发现跟后花园比起来真是小巫见大巫。如果说前庭是人类园艺的巧夺天工，那么后花园就是完全一派自然风光。一片绿油油微微起伏的草坪一侧是一个小巧精致的人工湖，几只黑天鹅和水鸭在如镜般的湖面上自由地游弋。远处一片郁郁葱葱的树林遮蔽了地平线，水杉，枞树，老松一棵棵冲天而起，投下一片浓密的树荫。亚丝翠环视四周，竟然看不出这片园地的边界在哪，不由得暗自咋舌。

在湖畔一角，支着一顶丝绸帐篷，地上铺着厚厚的毛毡。上面摆放着檀木做的矮几和上好的银器与陶瓷茶具。六七个女仆簇拥之中，坐着今天的小寿星，维奥莱特·哈道克公爵小姐，正在和几个和她年纪相仿的富家少爷小姐们玩着过家家的游戏。索尔森夫人领着亚丝翠走上前去，按照旁边伺候着的女仆的指示把甜点放在一边的小桌子上，供孩子们随意享用。"爵爷去哪了？"看见宅邸的主人不在附近，索尔森夫人微感诧异，低声向女仆问了一句。

"老爷陪博泽克侯爵小姐去猎场骑马去了。"女仆低声答道。但一边的亚丝翠却没有听见，因为此刻她的注意力已经全部被蹦蹦跳跳向她跑来的维奥莱特吸引住了。看见仆人送来好吃的点心，孩子们全都放下了手里的玩具围了过来，而小维奥莱特一看见站在一边的亚丝翠，便开心地欢叫一声，跳起身来向她跑去。"亚丝翠姐姐！"她一面跑一面笑着叫道，"你终于来啦！维奥莱特真的好开心！"

亚丝翠连忙向前迎了几步蹲下身子，接住了向她怀里扑过来的娇小身躯。尽管地上铺着厚厚的毯子，她自己也并不缺乏带小孩的经验，但她还是小心翼翼地抱着黏在她身上的公爵小姐，就好像她是个瓷娃娃，只要她一松手就会在地上摔个粉碎似的。"是的，公爵小姐，我给您送蛋糕来了。"虽然不知道这个小公主是真心喜欢她还是仅仅是喜欢她的蛋糕，但是看见她那天使一般的小脸和阳光般的笑容，亚丝翠还是心里不由得一暖，骤然生出一阵怜爱疼惜之感。想想这小姑娘一出生就没了爹娘，却依旧这么无忧无虑天真纯良，想必她唯一的哥哥疼爱她是的确无所不用其极的。

"我的蛋糕呢？"小维奥莱特兴奋地叫道，向亚丝翠身后张望着。"在厨房，小姐，"索尔森夫人答道，"等到午宴的时候再给您端上来。""真的是我想要的，有好多好多树莓酱的那种吗？"公爵小姐的小脑袋又转向了亚丝翠。"当然，这是公爵大人和小姐特地嘱咐的，我怎么可能忘了呢？"看见她那可爱的小模样，亚丝翠不禁露出了一个真心的微笑。"太棒了！姐姐你真好！"亚丝翠还没反应过来，脸颊上就被维奥莱特亲了一口，片刻的诧异过后她也不禁莞尔。"小姐过奖了，只要小姐喜欢，以后我可以经常给您做您想吃的蛋糕。"她笑着说道，一只手情不自禁地怜爱地抚上了怀中小人儿的光洁浓密的褐色卷发，一时间完全忘了对面是高高在上的诺曼底公爵小姐，而自己至是个面包房的帮厨丫头。

"那我们赶紧开饭吧！我已经等不及了！"维奥莱特兴奋地叫道。"哥哥呢？哥哥去哪里了？"她左右张望着，见看不到希卡普的身影脸上骤然变了颜色。"公爵大人去猎场了，小姐。。。"一边的女仆犹豫着答道。"我不管！你们去把我哥哥找回来！我要我哥哥！"小姑娘银铃般的嗓音变得有些尖细，小嘴也撅了起来，翡翠色的大眼睛渐渐蒙上一层水雾，这种种危险征兆亚丝翠等人已经再熟悉不过了，哈道克公爵小姐马上就要不高兴了！"快去找公爵大人！"索尔森夫人连忙向一个女仆低声吩咐道，后者听到命令连忙提着裙子向树林奔去。"别着急，我的公爵小姐，哈道克公爵。。。希卡普他只是离开了一小会，马上就会回来陪你的。。。"亚丝翠见状赶紧哄道，以她整天照顾她那几个不听话的表弟表妹的经验，她有信心能化解这次危机。"我陪你一起去找他好不好？正好我也是第一次来，你带我在这附近走走好不好？"

"好呀！"小姑娘一下子就来了兴致，完全把旁边几个还在吃喝玩闹的小伙伴抛在了脑后。"猎场在树林里面，我们走吧！"见她依旧抱着自己的脖子没有松手的意思，亚丝翠只好抱着维奥莱特公爵小姐站起身来，缓步向树林走去，一边回头向一干仆役使了个眼色。几个女仆虽然对这个衣着朴素的陌生的"亚丝翠小姐"一无所知，但是见维奥莱特小姐和她如此亲密，也不敢多问别的，便都跟在了身后。亚丝翠一边小心翼翼地缓步走着，胳膊熟练地稳稳抱着公爵小姐，一边听她指点这周围的景致，嘴里还应着小姑娘兴奋的介绍，心里不由得感到好笑。有这么个难缠的小妹妹，希卡普这些年过的可算真不容易。

她们还没走到林场边缘，就远远地看见两匹马从树林里小步跑了出来。"那是哥哥的马！"一看见领头那匹黑马，维奥莱特不禁开心地叫出声来。"哥哥！哥哥！"她使劲地喊着，挥舞着自己的小胳膊，还作势要跳下来迎上去。"别急别急，他马上就来了！"生怕她摔倒，或是希卡普的马没有及时停下踩着小姑娘，亚丝翠连忙抱紧了维奥莱特不让她从自己的怀里挣脱出来。说话间那匹黑马已经到了切近，马背上的褐发年轻贵族见是亚丝翠和维奥莱特，连忙勒住了缰绳，停在了她们两人面前，翻身跳下了马背。

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克公爵今天一身黑色宽袖外套，白色细纱领结，红色镶金花纹背心，下身白色马裤，足蹬褐色鹿皮马靴，看起来要比他们初次邂逅时身穿朝服大氅的他要显得精干朝气许多。他那满头褐发因为骑马的颠簸略微有些凌乱，面颊有些微微发红，但是那不变的炯炯有神的翠色眸子依旧温柔，望见面前的两人时不由得迸射出喜悦的光彩。"亚丝翠小姐！"他热情洋溢地喊道，"原来你已经到了，原谅我没有及时迎接你。。。"他嘴角勾起一丝真诚的微笑，让亚丝翠看得有些痴了。"还有你，我的小维奥莱特，我听说你又耍小脾气了？这次是缠着贺芙森小姐带你来找我？"

"才不是呢！"小姑娘闻言撅起了小嘴，"是亚丝翠姐姐要陪我来找你的。"希卡普走上前来，微微欠身伸出一只手。亚丝翠只当是他要把维奥莱特接过来，便微微张开了胳膊。谁知希卡普却轻轻牵住了亚丝翠空闲的右手举到自己面前，微微低头，优雅地在她洁白的手背上轻轻印了个短暂而纯洁的吻。"欢迎来到哈道克府邸，Milady。"他缓缓松开她的手说道，脸上带着些许羞怯的红晕，但那真诚地有些傻乎乎的微笑却依然如故。

亚丝翠就仿佛被雷击了一般站在原地，怔怔地看着面前这个衣着华丽彬彬有礼的年轻公爵。当他的嘴唇印上她的手背时，她感到似乎有股电流从他的唇上流出，一下子贯通她的四肢百骸，一时间让她感觉仿佛整个身体都不属于自己了，而他的唇印残留之处则仿佛要像融化一般。这种从未有过的感觉一时间让她不知所措，虽说她对这种礼节并不陌生，但她从未想到尊贵如他竟会像对待一个公主一样对待像她这样一个面包房里的穷丫头。在她发愣之时，希卡普似乎也感到有些尴尬，避开了她的目光，伸手从她怀里把维奥莱特接了过来，骤然接近的距离让还在发呆的亚丝翠无从反应，而在交接过程中他的衣袖不经意间轻轻擦过她的胸口，让她又是胸前一热，如火烧般蔓延开来，令她连呼吸都不能正常了。

"我是不是错过了什么，希卡普？"一个清脆的女声从希卡普身后传来。一时间两人都回头看去，只见后面跟上来的那匹灰马背上的女骑手已经翻身从马背上跳了下来。女扮男装的她一身精干的骑手打扮，灰色外套罩着白色衬衣，下身棕色皮裤配上高绑腿黑色马靴。一头乌黑的长发编成一根粗粗的辫子搭在脑袋一侧，一双绿莹莹的眸子此刻正好奇地打量着这一男一女一少，薄薄的嘴唇上带着一丝戏谑的笑意。

"额，亚丝翠，这位是海瑟·德·博泽克侯爵小姐，我的好朋友。"听见海瑟的打趣，希卡普的脸红的更厉害了，连忙轻咳一声有点不自然地开始介绍。"海瑟，这是亚丝翠·贺芙森小姐，我这次请她来给维奥莱特做生日蛋糕。"

原来这就是他们都传言的未来的哈道克公爵夫人。

"啊，贺芙森小姐，幸会幸会。"海瑟走上前来，亲热地拉住了亚丝翠的手。"原来之前我家野餐会上那只成功抓住维奥莱特小姐的胃的蛋糕就是出自你这位美人之手，真是缘分啊。"说罢她斜瞟了希卡普一眼，嘴角勾起一丝意味深长的微笑。

"侯爵小姐过奖了，"亚丝翠费了好大的劲，这才把之前那心中的激荡稳定下来，向海瑟和希卡普屈膝行礼答道。"还得多谢公爵大人和侯爵小姐屡次照顾小店的生意，真是不胜荣幸。"

"我们赶紧去吃蛋糕吧！"不懂大人们的这些客套的小维奥莱特已经有点不太耐烦了，在希卡普的怀里嚷嚷着。"好的好的我的小馋猫。"希卡普笑着轻轻在她的小脸上亲了一口。"传饭厅准备开饭，请其他嘉宾准备就座。"他向跟上来的仆人们吩咐道。"那我们现在就一起进屋吧。"他说着，一手抱着维奥莱特，另一只手依旧优雅地向亚丝翠伸了出去。亚丝翠犹豫了一下，但是最后还是学着之前看到的贵族的样子，把手搭上了他的前臂，虽然一开始有些僵硬，但是走了几步之后便逐渐放松了下来。海瑟一个人走在后面，把缰绳交给了迎接的仆人，眼睛却盯着前面并肩缓步徐行的一对璧人，脸上带着一丝神秘莫测的浅笑。


	7. 第七章

这里绝不是她应该置身的所在。

亚丝翠怔怔地望着自己面前这奢华的午宴。雪白无瑕的精致瓷器，光可鉴人的银质刀叉，纤尘不染的白色台布，插满芳香蜡烛的纯金烛台。。。她自己所有的衣服加起来，恐怕都没有她手中紧张地攥着的绣着哈道克家的金丝家徽的餐巾值钱；她身下的桃花心木扶手靠椅上绣着的天鹅绒垫子，要比她二十多年来睡过的任何一张床都柔软舒适；而远远从厨房传来的佳馔的香气，让她尽力压抑的饥肠辘辘的肚子也开始蠢蠢欲动了起来。

希卡普公爵阁下和今天的小寿星维奥莱特小姐一起并肩坐在餐桌的一头。海瑟·德·博泽克侯爵小姐占据了希卡普右手边的尊贵位置，而被维奥莱特小姐蹦蹦跳跳地拉扯到餐桌边的亚丝翠只好坐到了公爵小姐的右手旁的空位，为此引来的在座其他达官显贵们异样的目光令她更加浑身不自在。她，一个名不见经传的面包房丫头，居然跻身于整个法兰西最尊贵家族之一的午宴的上座，而这无疑是无数子爵男爵都无法享受的殊荣。众目睽睽之下她感觉到她那单薄朴素的衣裙根本挡不住在座宾客们锐利的目光，就好像她是赤身裸体地坐在他们中间一样。

她深知自己的服饰即使是和身后侍立的男女仆人相比也是相形见绌，而出席午宴的贵族老爷们的头发打理的都要比自己精致许多，更不用说盛装而来的莺莺燕燕们了。她瞥见一张张花枝招展而故作矜持的面孔，那鲜红的嘴唇，夸张的眼影，不自然的粉底，上千法郎的衣裙，穷尽理发匠想象力的纷杂发髻，耳后颈上闪动的珠光宝气，丝绸折扇背后的娇艳假笑，令人喘不过气的浓艳的香水。。。一切都让她陌生到感觉与她们根本就是两个物种，令她神往的同时却又令她感到无比厌恶。亚丝翠微微低着头，尽量把脸本得不带任何表情，希望自己的沉默与不起眼能让这帮老爷小姐们很快就忽略她的存在。然而偶尔抬头一瞥她也足以看出，这些大家闺秀鹰隼般锐利而贪婪的眼珠，除了少许落在哈道克公爵和博泽克侯爵小姐身上之外，大部分都集中在了自己身上，而且只有上帝知道她们的小嘴在扇子后面是怎么对她评头论足的。

在座的姑娘们中最让她感到自然的却是正对她而坐的那位众人口中的未来的哈道克公爵夫人。海瑟已然褪去他们初次相见时的那身骑手装扮，换上了一件祖母绿色丝绸长裙，很好地衬出她那乌黑云鬓下面那双翠眸，尽管没有其他姑娘偏好的纷繁的花饰与刺绣，但那反射着金属光泽的衣料依旧无言地显示着其不菲的价格。她只在耳后戴了一对珍珠耳坠，头发用金色丝带盘在脑后，用几根银簪固定出小巧精致的式样。虽然看起来并没有其他人夺人眼球，但是博泽克侯爵小姐却给亚丝翠一种如王后般高贵脱俗的气度和令人赏心悦目的风致，想必这也是她为什么能在上流社会社交圈中脱颖而出，坐在希卡普身侧歪着头和他轻声谈笑的原因吧？

亚丝翠一边随口应付着坐在身边兴奋地叽叽喳喳不停的维奥莱特，一边时不时不无艳羡地瞥一眼对面那对璧人，不经意间海瑟的眸子对上了她好奇，向往又有些怯生生的目光。侯爵小姐的嘴角不由得露出一丝自然而亲切的微笑。她歪头对希卡普说了些什么，紧接着年轻公爵的注意力就转到了她的身上。见他那俊朗温和的面孔上带着盈盈笑意，她不禁感到脸上一阵发红，几乎是不由自主地低下头来避开了他的目光。她正不知道该如何应对，这时恰巧走进餐厅的宅邸总管戈博给她解了围。

先前赶车前来接她的这位身材魁梧的总管此时一身笔挺的黑色小礼服，尽管他那空空的右手袖管看起来依旧让人不寒而栗，但是他脸上带着的热情洋溢的笑容足以让人忽略他的残疾。他左手臂弯里面拖着一瓶勃艮第陈年老酒，不费吹灰之力地用巧妙绑在右手残肢上的拔塞钻将塞得严严实实的橡木瓶塞拔了出来。看来他这手绝活已经成了哈道克家日常用餐的保留节目，一阵善意的嬉笑声夹杂着掌声从桌边响起。戈博滑稽地对众宾客一鞠躬，紧接着走上前来为希卡普和海瑟的高脚杯满满斟上。其他在两旁侍立的仆役也立马上前，为宾客倒上餐前开胃的好酒。

"哥哥，我也要喝！"看见所有人面前都有唯独自己没有的殷红液体，维奥莱特自然闹了起来。

一丝宠溺的微笑掠过年轻公爵的面孔。"只许一小口哦。看在今天是你生日的面上。"他微嗔道，端起自己的酒杯送到维奥莱特的唇边，象征性地让她抿了抿。"好喝吗？"见小姑娘的鼻子皱了起来，他微笑着轻轻捏了捏她肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋。

"不好喝！"公爵小姐嘟哝道，"苦！还有种奇怪的味道！""这就是了，这就是为什么酒是不能给小孩子喝的东西。"海瑟在一旁微笑着打趣道。希卡普轻轻摸了一下自己小夜莺的褐色卷发，一边又端起了自己的酒杯站起身来。"承蒙诸位赏光，来为我这位小淘气庆祝她的七岁生日。"他微笑着向全场宾客微微鞠躬致意，动作优雅而大气。"我希卡普在此替维奥莱特感谢大家的厚爱，希望大家今天在敝宅玩的愉快。现在我们。。。"

"我们开吃吧！"维奥莱特尖细的童音打断了他的客套，又在整个餐厅引起一阵欢笑。亚丝翠望着希卡普脸上不由自主地绽出的最愉悦而宠溺的微笑，不由得感觉自己的心也为之一动。"你们听见公爵小姐的吩咐了。"他扭头向戈博一点头，后者立即会意，一挥手立马有十几名仆人立即不知道从哪里冒了出来，忙不迭地为每位宾客呈上精致的菜肴。

而在所有人觥筹交错纵情谈笑的同时，亚丝翠的噩梦才刚刚开始。她不知所措地盯着面前多达十几样的银餐具，光刀叉就有大小不同的三副，完全不知道应该如何得体地吃下为她呈上的精致却分量不大的冷盘，沙拉，面包与浓汤。情急之下她只要偷偷用眼角瞟着对面的海瑟，仔细观察着她进餐时的动作，自己再东施效颦。而从来没有用过贵金属餐具的她却明显感觉这沉重的刀叉在她那原本就紧张得有点哆嗦的手指中变得更加不听使唤，不仅完全没有对面侯爵小姐的优雅自如，反而叮叮当当地弄出不少声音，引起周围人不友善的侧目。尽管菜肴都是她从未吃过的珍馐美味，但是在这战战兢兢的心情下她却毫无享受舌尖美味的闲情逸致。她只想赶紧离开这场对他人来说是享受，而对自己来说是折磨的表演，免得让她再出什么洋相。而身边的维奥莱特却一直黏着她说个不停，让她根本没有时间抽身。万般无奈之下她只好放下餐具，专心对付这个可爱又难缠的哈道克小姐。虽然饿着肚子，但是至少可以免于当众出丑。席间她不止一次对上哈道克公爵探寻而关切的目光，似乎对她基本上没吃什么东西而感到不安，而她每次都只能报以强颜欢笑表示自己很享受这场午宴。就算她心里有万般苦衷，也是无从向他说起的。

年轻的公爵尽管依旧对她面露微笑，但是她依旧敏锐地发觉他那英气逼人的浓眉微微一皱。他转头叫来了戈博低声吩咐了两句。管家点头答应，又不经意地瞥了亚丝翠一眼，便转身离开了饭厅。亚丝翠虽然不知道他又有什么名堂，但是却无暇过问，因为她的注意力完全被刚刚为她呈上的作为主菜的一小块羊排吸引住了。尽管她完全不知道如何下刀，但是她也清楚如果自己连主菜都动都不动的话，对于宅邸的主人也未免太过失礼。

"小姐，那是用来切海鲜的刀。"亚丝翠刚试探性地拿起自己面前的一副未用过的刀叉，冷不防听到身边传来一句冷冰冰的提醒。她扭头看向坐在自己左侧的一位头发灰白，两腮下垂的老伯爵，后者的蓝色眼珠正冷漠而有点鄙夷地望着她笨拙的举动。

"抱。。。抱歉。。。"亚丝翠感觉自己的脸上仿佛被贴上了烧红的烙铁。她急忙把手里那副错误的刀叉放回原处，却压根没有注意到身旁一声不响来给她倒酒的男仆。她的胳膊肘笨拙地碰翻了自己那半满的高脚杯，哈道克家的陈年老酿立刻将她那唯一能穿出门的蓝布裙子染出一大片殷红。更糟糕的是，那个倒酒的年轻男仆显然也是不曾处理过这类事故的新手。他惊叫一声，手里的酒瓶滑落到橡木地板上，摔成了万点残星。

整个餐厅陷入了一片沉寂。

亚丝翠感觉自己恨不得钻进地板的细缝去。自己在贺芙森家的面包房里要是笨手笨脚地打翻了什么东西都要招致叔叔婶婶的一顿训斥，更何况是在哈道克公爵的午宴上。就像她在家里常做的一样，她下意识地站起身来抓起放在膝上的餐巾，蹲下身来徒劳地想要清理地上的狼藉。倘若是在家里，运气好的话她还能在婶婶赶到之前把现场收拾的干干净净。。。

而这时她才突然意识到自己的处境。

她停下手，茫然地望向满座的宾客，在他们惊诧和鄙夷的目光中她根本无处藏身。尽管她方才用尽一切机灵才智去掩饰自己的笨拙，去伪装自己的无知，但是现在所有的掩盖都已是徒劳，她的本能之举清清楚楚地向所有人表明她只是一个下人，一个供人使唤的穷丫头，一个根本不配跟这些爵爷小姐坐在一张桌子边的人。

亚丝翠感觉自己的耳朵一阵渐响的啸鸣，眼前的物体开始不安地移动了起来。她感到自己的双腿已经再也无法支撑她的体重，然而在她即将瘫坐在地之前，一根强有力的胳膊突然揽住了她的纤腰，紧接着一只手扶住了她的肩膀，让她靠在了一个男人坚实的胸膛上。

"贺芙森小姐！"希卡普的声音勉强传入她的耳鼓，尽管她感觉自己的脑子还是一片混乱，但是她还是能分辨出他独特的柔和嗓音以及声音中掩饰不住的关切与担忧。见她脸色惨白，希卡普连忙抓起自己的酒杯轻轻喂到她唇边。她艰难地吞下一口，虽然被呛得咳嗽起来，但是强烈的酒精立刻让她的神智恢复不少。希卡普见状连忙轻轻拍着她的后背，一面掏出自己怀中的手帕替她拭去嘴角的酒渍。

"亚丝翠，你没有伤着自己吧？"他低低地问道。重新站稳身子的亚丝翠羞愧万当，轻轻挣脱了他的怀抱。然而溅上葡萄酒的地板却差点让她又滑上一跤，好在她及时扶住了希卡普的小臂稳住了身子，才避免了又一次当众出丑。"我没事，爵爷。。。"她红着脸嗫嚅道，"我很抱歉。。。"

"让，你没有伤着自己吧？"哈道克公爵阁下似乎根本没有心情听她道歉，转向了失手打碎酒瓶的男仆。"我也没事，老爷，是我自己笨手笨脚，惊扰到了贺芙森小姐。。。""不必，"希卡普把手一挥，似乎对自己的仆人机智的应答比较满意。"你收拾一下地面，"他吩咐道，随后转向目不转睛地盯着他们二人的诸位宾客。"抱歉，失陪各位一会。"他微微点头致歉，风度还是那么优雅而自然，随后便不由分说地挽上亚丝翠的胳膊，将她领出了她半个小时来一直想尽办法要逃离的餐厅。

* * *

亚丝翠只穿着自己的内衣，坐在哈道克府邸二楼的一间空卧室中的床上。尽管屋子明显没有人在住，但是陈设的舒适与洁净程度已经远超她自己的卧室。从哈道克宅邸的规模来看，像这样的卧室想必要有几十间。她无法想象为什么有人能富贵到闲着几十间卧室没人住，而自己和叔叔一家五口却只能蜗居在和这间卧室差不多大小的陋室中。

她那沾满酒渍的裙子被脱了下来搭在一旁。看见那一片令人揪心的殷红，亚丝翠的心里凉了半截。她心知这片酒渍是根本洗不掉的，而自己只有这一条能勉强穿出去的裙子，并且以贺芙森家的家境，叔叔婶婶是根本不会给自己再买一条的。事实上，她回去之后倘若能逃过一顿打骂都是圣母保佑。

房门一开，进来的是索尔森夫人，手里抱着一个布包。见是熟人，亚丝翠不禁松了口气。希卡普把她领出饭厅之后将她交给了戈博，吩咐他找几个女仆帮忙把亚丝翠收拾干净。随后他轻声安慰了她两句便离开了她，回到饭厅继续招待他的满座宾朋。虽然她在他的脸上看不见一丝怒容，但是她心知肚明自己在他的小夜莺的生日宴会上惹出这么大的乱子，自己肯定是吃不了兜着走的。

"我早就说过，我应该立马领工钱走人的。"亚丝翠望着索尔森太太，心里不无自嘲地苦笑一声。"嗯。。。"芭芙纳特的母亲哼了一声，坐到了床边。"哈道克家的餐桌不是你我这种人就能随便当座上宾的。"她嘟哝一声，手里解着布包上的扣子。

虽然心里很不受用，但是亚丝翠清楚以自己的出身闯入一个远远高于自己的社会阶层，只有自讨苦吃。她闭口不言，但是心里却对索尔森太太的话很不以为然。这些老爷太太无非是养尊处优惯了，熟知上流社会餐桌上的那些繁文缛节，才没有闹出像她今天一样的笑话。而她如果经过适当练习，也能像他们一样做的优雅得体。更何况在她看来，整个宴席上除了哈道克一家和博泽克侯爵小姐，其他人几乎都是酒囊饭袋或者无脑花瓶，剥去了特权和财富之后完全就是一无是处。她亚丝翠才不会感觉自己要比这些天生优越的人低一头呢。

"这是什么？"当她看见索尔森太太解开包袱，取出一条红色的连衣长裙时她不禁吃了一惊。索尔森太太斜睨了她一眼，嘴角露出一丝意味深长的微笑。"看来虽然你才来半天，倒是交了不少有钱有势的朋友。"见亚丝翠脸上一脸茫然她解释道，"这是海瑟·德·博泽克侯爵小姐的贴身女仆送来的。"

"我。。。她。。。这怎么可能。。。"亚丝翠完全摸不到头脑，侯爵小姐和她非亲非故，为何如此眷顾于她？她仔细打量着面前这条裙子考究的做工，精致的金丝刺绣，镶着珍珠的领口。别的不提，单看这裙子的料子，她清楚地知道其价格足以抵上他们家那爿小店好几年的收入。"女仆只说是侯爵小姐送给贺芙森小姐穿的，还请她不要客气，不要嫌弃她的旧衣服。"嫌弃？亚丝翠一辈子都没有穿过这种高贵的丝绸料子，而且这条裙子看起来没穿过几次，几乎和新的一样。想必贵为侯爵小姐的海瑟这种多余的衣服恐怕要有上百件吧？"如果不是侯爵小姐送来这条裙子，我就只能替你去找别的年轻点的女仆借了，我的裙子你肯定穿起来太肥，而且哈道克家也有十几年没有女眷了。。。"她把裙子轻轻展开，铺到亚丝翠的腿上，一边欣赏着这件衣物的华贵。"要是我家芭芙纳特也能像你这样有福气就好了。。。"她说着站起身来，向门口走去。"穿上吧，我得去厨房了，快要到上甜点的时间了。"

"等一下！索尔森太太！"亚丝翠慌忙叫住了就要开门离去的妇人。见她疑问的目光赶快补了一句。"我。。。我之后怎么办？"

索尔森太太猛地拍了一下脑门，仿佛很懊恼的样子。"我的脑子现在是不行了，差点把这事忘了。"她说道，"戈博让我传话给你，让你换好衣服后到三楼的阳台去。"

"去见谁？"

索尔森太太耸了耸肩。

"希卡普少爷，还能是谁？"

* * *

一个男仆动作优雅地帮她拉开通往阳台的门。午后的阳光倾斜在这个坐北朝南，小巧精致，俯瞰着整个哈道克府邸后花园的阳台上，白色大理石栏杆反射的光芒晃得她有点睁不开眼睛。几株别致的盆栽巧妙地将这个人工露台点缀出几分自然的生气。两只扶手安乐椅成对摆在一起，中间被一张小巧的木几隔开，上面摆放着几样糕点，面包，奶酪，水果，还有一瓶红酒和一壶刚刚沏好的茶，显然是有人按照事先的吩咐准备好的。一切看起来都是那么井井有条赏心悦目，让她一时间忘掉了些许午宴时的不快。

她走到栏杆边上，凭栏向下张望。午宴想必已经结束，她能看到三三两两走到后花园散步的老爷小姐们，以及依旧忙着奔来跑去伺候着主子们的仆役。居高临下的她能一眼看见黑发的博泽克侯爵小姐正抱着维奥莱特坐在一辆小巧精致的双轮小马车上，由两匹漂亮的矮种小马拉着在草地上兜着圈子，甚至在三层楼上她都能听见小姑娘银铃般的欢笑声。

一切都似乎恢复了原样，就好像所有人都已经把她忘掉一样。她心里抑制不住一阵酸涩，而随即就因为自己会萌生这种愚蠢的想法而感到好气。她根本不属于这里。哈道克家的生活对于她来说，就像是一个童话世界。机缘巧合之下她闯入了这不可能属于她的生活，而很快也就要到她退场的时候了。她对于他们来说，只是一个使唤的下人，一个召之即来挥之即去的女佣，过不了几天就会把她忘得干干净净。而她自己也再是一个傻得天真净爱痴想的小女孩了，不该只会歆羡着她永远得不到的花花世界。更何况她自己的阅历和婶婶的告诫也明确地告诉她，和上流社会牵扯过多，对于她这种出身低微的弱女子来说，只会让自己身败名裂，落得最悲惨的下场。

"裙子真漂亮。"

她猛地一回头，看见希卡普·哈道克公爵阁下正斜倚在阳台的门框上。他脸上带着的浅浅微笑在阳光下显得更加温暖，翡翠色的眸子温柔地望着她。他那略显凌乱的褐色头发看起来与他那光鲜夺目的黑色绣花礼服殊不协调，但是却让他少了一份高高在上的距离感与优越感，而多了几分平易近人的亲切，甚至可爱之处。他虽然算不上是那种能让女人一见之下就神魂颠倒乖乖任其摆布的美男子，但是不可否认的是他那依旧相当俊朗的面孔和坦率真诚的性格却总让她在每每见到他的时候便油然而生一种愈发强烈的好感，甚至让她原本高筑的提防与小心都抛在了脑后。

她楞了片刻才稳定住自己的心绪。"爵爷谬赞了，这不是我的。。。""我知道，我以前见海瑟穿过这条裙子。"他漫不经心地应道，向她站的地方走来。"不过红色不是海瑟的颜色，相比之下，这条裙子穿在你身上才是真的美，亚丝翠小姐。"他在她身旁站住了脚步，两眼热切又有点羞怯地打量着她纤柔的身姿和明艳的脸蛋。"幸亏海瑟好心送你这条她带来的裙子，要不然我真是想不到该怎么帮你找些合适的衣服换上。"

亚丝翠听见他那动听而真诚的恭维不由得羞的俏脸一红，"侯爵小姐的恩典我没齿难忘。"她低声嗫嚅道。"公爵大人对我的大恩我也难以报答，更何况我还欠您一个道歉，方才午宴上是我自己笨手笨脚。。。"

她感到希卡普的两只手轻轻握住了自己因紧张而攥紧的拳头。亚丝翠抬起头，望进他那两汪像湖水般深邃而温柔的眸子。"首先，请叫我希卡普。"他嘴角露出一丝调皮的微笑，"其次，应该是我欠你一个真诚的道歉，亚丝翠小姐。我早该知道我的小维奥莱特有多缠人。虽然她是一片好意，真心喜欢你，想让你在午宴的时候和她作伴。但是她还小，不懂事，自然想不到您有可能不太习惯我们家的繁琐的进餐礼节，事实上我也并不喜欢这些诸如刀叉都要分好几副的规矩。"他耸了耸肩，措辞巧妙而体贴，让她感受不到一丝居高临下的感觉。"对于午宴上的那场意外我感到很不安和遗憾，请贺芙森小姐不要放在心上。相信我，这并不是我原本想要招待您的方式。"

亚丝翠一时不知道该如何应对。虽然这早已不是她第一次和他接触，但是他那彬彬有礼的风度，发自肺腑的真诚和细致入微的体贴还是令她感到说不出的惊异与愉快。"请坐吧。"希卡普轻轻松开她的手，指向身后的两把安乐椅，在她坐下之后自己坐到另一把椅子上。"我看得出你中午的时候没吃什么东西，所以在这里准备了些点心。请随意享用，这里没有人会在意我们用没用对刀叉，事实上，我压根就没准备这些。"他轻声笑了起来，随手从瓷盘中拿起小块奶酪丢进嘴里。见他这么随意，饥肠辘辘的亚丝翠也索性不再受礼节拘束，也拿起一片面包，抹上厚厚一层黄油津津有味地吃了起来，并欣然接受了希卡普为她斟上的一小杯红酒。

没有外人在场，亚丝翠根本看不出来希卡普有任何诺曼底公爵的架子。他们吃着聊着，就好像两个多年未见面的老朋友。渐渐地，"爵爷"，"小姐"这种客套词已经从他们的谈话中消失了，取而代之的则是直呼其名这种更为亲密的称呼。希卡普对她的生活颇为关心，却又体贴而巧妙地不去触碰她家里的难言之隐。而在亚丝翠放下包袱和他诉说生活的不易时，他流露出的关切和同情绝不可能只是表面上假装出来的。为了缓和话题，他和她讲了不少维奥莱特和他自己的故事，他是那么擅长夸张与打趣，往往逗得亚丝翠咯咯直笑。就像戈博在她来的路上说的一样，脱去了诺曼底公爵的头衔和地位，希卡普·哈道克就像是一个还长不大的孩子。

"顺便问一句，维奥莱特有没有品尝我为她做的蛋糕呢？"亚丝翠慵懒地倚在安乐椅上，酒足饭饱的她感觉到浑身上下说不出的惬意，更何况身边还有个如此有趣的男人跟她作伴。

"当然，小夜莺一到上甜点的时候就已经开始吵嚷着要吃蛋糕了。"希卡普微微一笑。"她还一直在问你到哪去了，她还想等你一起切蛋糕。我们只能哄她说你去换衣服了马上就来。最后小维奥莱特还是没等及你就自己吃了起来。。。我还从没见过她像今天那样吃这么多东西。"他咯咯笑了起来，一提到自己的小妹妹，眉梢眼角露出说不尽的幸福与宠溺。"多谢你，亚丝翠。我想不出没有什么能比你的蛋糕更让维奥莱特开心的事情了。"他的目光转向亚丝翠，其中饱含的柔情令亚丝翠感觉浑身就像一阵电流通过全身一样。

"这是我的荣幸，希卡普。"她脸微微一红。见他伸手进自己礼服的怀中，掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的小口袋轻轻放到亚丝翠手边。"说道这里，这是给你的报酬，当然这不能完全表达我和维奥莱特对你的感激和谢意。"他轻描淡写地说道。亚丝翠道了声谢，随手抓起口袋掂了掂，却立马坐起身来，两眼惊异地盯着希卡普。

"这里面有多少？"她的声音有点发颤。

"一百法郎。"

亚丝翠简直无法相信自己的耳朵。她双手颤抖着解开了口袋的扣子，一块块金币在阳光下闪闪发光，晃得她几乎睁不开眼睛。她无需去数，口袋本身的重量已经告诉了她答案。贺芙森家的穷姑娘一辈子都没有见过超过十法郎的数目，而她这一个蛋糕得到的工钱就足以让她全家一年不用干活照样衣食无忧。她感觉她的手几乎要托不住手里那沉甸甸的口袋了，好在希卡普的手伸过来及时扶住了她的手。

"这。。。这太多了，希卡普。太多了。。。"她本能地吐出了这几个字。

"对于一个蛋糕而言，是多了。但是这蛋糕是你做的，所以它值这个价钱。"就像刚才一样，希卡普的每句话都有他自己的一套道理。"拿着它，亚丝翠，这是你应得的，而且。。。我还有一个小小的请求。"他的脸突然蒙上了一层淡淡的红晕。

"是什么？"亚丝翠攥紧了手里的钱袋，感觉她现在无法拒绝他的任何要求。

"我。。。我想。。。"希卡普嗫嚅道，一时有点像个忸怩的小孩子在找他妈妈要想要的东西似的。"你知道。。。我。。。维奥莱特很喜欢你，跟你很投缘。我想请你留在哈道克府邸，做维奥莱特的专用糕点师，以及她的玩伴。这工作会很轻松很愉快，而且我会给你最优厚的报酬。。。不知道你的想法是。。。？"

亚丝翠一时差点脱口答应下来。半天的功夫她已经喜欢上了这幢如诗如画的府邸，以及住在里面的这一家子。无论是天真烂漫的维奥莱特小姐，真诚温柔的希卡普公爵，还是爽直幽默的管家戈博，都对她很好。而且从她的第一笔报酬来看，她在这里要比在贺芙森面包房里没日没夜地做工挣的多的多。事实上，只有傻子才会拒绝这一优厚的聘用。

而在她话即将出口的时候，她婶婶的话却突然在她的耳畔回响。"。。。这些老爷们在得到你之前会装得那样一副人模狗样满嘴说不完的甜言蜜语，而到手之后很快就会对你厌倦直到最后把你抛弃。。。对于你这种地位的年轻姑娘，最明智的做法就是尽量远离那些贵族少爷，而且永远不要相信他们的鬼话。。。"

尽管方才他们度过了一段非常愉快融洽的时光，但是一想到如果她进到他的府里，每天处在他的掌控范围之下，他难道不会有什么更进一步的企图么？他开出的条件太优厚了，优厚到令人咋舌。用同样的钱他能买一百个蛋糕，雇一百个女佣，而为什么他要花这么多的钱，只为得到她？她究竟有什么能值这么多钱？除却她的脸蛋和肉体，她可以说是一无所有。对比之下，他越慷慨，却越来越让她放不下心来。

谁能保证这一切只是一步步引她入套的陷阱，谁又能保证他不会在她进入哈道克府邸后本性暴露了呢？朗贝尔家的女儿也不是傻子，不也是被原本风度翩翩的乔格森伯爵引诱上勾又弃之如草芥？血淋淋的教训摆在亚丝翠面前，让她的心在对美好未来的憧憬和对人性黑暗的可怕猜忌中左右挣扎。

而且，就算希卡普真的只是一片好心，她在这又能快活多久呢？她只是一个女佣，一个他妹妹最喜欢的糕点师和玩伴。而他依旧是无比尊贵的哈道克公爵。每日出入上流社会的灯红酒绿中，和像海瑟这样和他地位相等的贵族千金卿卿我我。而她永远只能是个旁观者。尽管她现在对这位年轻公爵的感情连自己都琢磨不透，但是想到今天的所见所闻将要由自己在将来亲眼目睹其一天天重演，她甚至有点恐慌地发现自己胸中萌生出一种类似醋意的怨念。

她不得不痛苦地得出这样的结论：无论希卡普是好是坏，她终究无法从他那里得到自己想要的，而更有可能让自己受到更大的伤害。

"我。。。我感谢您的好意，爵爷。"沉默良久她才讷讷开了口，揪心地发现由于她长久的沉默和脸上的矛盾神色，冰雪聪明的希卡普已经敏锐地察觉到她的内心变化。他嘴角的笑容不见了，取而代之的是一种近乎困惑的迷茫，似乎不敢相信她没有立刻接受他优厚的条件。"这对我来说是一件很大的事情，我想先问问我的叔叔婶婶再做决定。。。"亚丝翠费了半天劲，才吐出来这么一句看似无懈可击，实则漏洞百出的托词。

"。。。很好。。。我理解你的处境，贺芙森小姐。"他表面上看起来满不在乎，但是亚丝翠揪心地看到他们最后还是退回到了一开始那礼貌而有些疏远的状态，不由得心中一痛。"我会在这里等你，如果你愿意来与我们作伴的话。"她简直就要脱口喊出她其实很想留下来，但是她却感到根本无法启齿说出自己心里的那些最隐秘的念头。

"我想这也到了我回家的时间了。当初我离家的时候没有和叔叔婶婶说我会在这里停留很久。我怕他们担心我。。。"一阵尴尬的沉默后，亚丝翠感觉自己再也无法在这个原本让她非常愉快的男人身边再多呆一刻。"听凭您的吩咐，"希卡普站起身来，来时意气风发的他此刻显得有些落寞，"我去吩咐戈博给您准备马车。"他转身离开了阳台。留下亚丝翠一个人呆坐在安乐椅上，突然感到眼角莫名的一阵酸涩。


End file.
